Digimon Adventure 03 behind the mirrors
by ShunKuso
Summary: An old enemy has arisen. But a new ally a Kamen rider has arrived. With the Kamen Riders on each side,will the digidestined beat this enemy?Some romance and drama. Takes place 3 years after the final battle and new Kamen riders to take on the mantle of the old ones.
1. Chapter 1

Onyx's Dark Flame.

"This is a good place to be."A black haired boy wearing a black leather suit with a Dragon molded on the left side of his Jacket said as a girl sat next to him on the dock of the pier.

"It's relaxing especially at night."A girl wearing the same thing but with a swan on the left side replied as she handed him an Ice cream cone.

"*sigh* Still it's no good since I let them be vented."The boy sighed as he remembered he let his brothers Dragon Knight and Torque be vented in their last fight.

"Oh it's ok. They were protecting you their little brother."The girl said as in the water's reflection a Shark monster holding the Dragon Knight and Torque decks appeared before the boy ran to a Motorcycle and drove into a building's window but instead of crashing into it, he disappeared as he entered it with ease.

"Where are you bastard."The boy growled as he drove through a kind of hyper space passing different worlds before his bike was shot sending him crashing into a random world.

(In that world.)

"New york is fun to hang out at during a second visit T.K"A brown haired girl said as a blond haired boy with a beanie on his head walked behind her with a bunch of shopping bags and luggage with a cat and a small stuffed animal like digimon with white under him and orange on his upper section and two huge wings on his head.

"But did you have to do all that shopping? I've seen celebrities buy less."Patamon said as he took out a small purse that was too small for anything.

"But atleast I got plenty of catnip on this trip."Gatomon said as she lied down in a bag to go to sleep.

"Hey do you hear that Kari?"T.K asked as he heard a ringing noise before the boy flew out of the window behind them followed by his broken Motorcycle and two Shark monsters both holding the decks.

"Hey are you ok?"Kari asked as the boy struggled to get up holding his arm that was soaked in blood.

"Kamen Rider."The boy said as he took out a deck with a dragon molded in the middle as it sent a surge of energy making a belt on his waist as he slot his advent deck in his advent belt as a Dark aura made a sphere with 2 rings overlapping each other as Gunmetal black armor appeared on his body with A black helmet with two red eyes made to look like A dragon's head.

"Kamen Rider?"The four digidestined said as the boy took out a card from his deck and slid it into a black and silver dragon head shaped gauntlet.

_Sword Vent_

"Give me those decks."The boy said as a black and silver Broadsword appeared and he caught it in mid air shocking the quartet watching the fight.

"Kari we should run."T.K said as he saw the Kamen rider fight and kill a Shark monster and get a green deck with just his sword.

_Final Vent_

Then the boy levitated in the air as a Black Dragon shot a fireball at the last Shark monster trapping it in fire as the boy flew and side kicked the monster as his dragon shot a black flame boosting the kick.

"Angewomon help him."Kari said as Gatomon digivolved and attacked the monster.

"You too Angemon."T.K said as Patamon digivolved to Angemon.

"Hand of Fate."

"Celestial Arrow."Angewomon said as she and Angemon lowered the monster's defense but the monster hit them and reverted them back to their original forms landing in Kari and T.K's arms giving the boy an opening to end the monster.

"Alright time to head back ho...MY BIKE!"The boy chuckled then yelled as he wrapped a piece of cloth on his wound like a bandage before noticing his totaled bike.

"I think he's too young to ride a motorcycle."Gatomon said as the boy lifted up his bike and started to push it in the Digidestineds' direction before noticing the quartet who were looking at him.

"Excuse me I have to find the next plane to Odaiba to get new parts to fix my bike."The boy said before Patamon landed on his head."Hey little guy."

"Hi you don't look like you're from here. And if you need to go to Odaiba you can come along with us. But first what's a Kamen Rider?"Patamon asked as the boy lifted him off his head before handing him to Kari.

"Well I'm not. My name is Onyx well that's what I'm supposed to tell people what my name is. And in my world Kamen riders protect the world. So I'm basically your basic superhero."Onyx said introducing himself as he took out a box and pressed a he put it under his bike as it was sucked inside the box as he put it in a backpack he took out of his bike.

"A superhero?"Kari asked amazed before Gatomon snapped her out of her trance.

"Wow but what were those monsters?"T.K asked as Onyx took out a bottle of water as they began to walk through Times square.

"Advent beasts. You know when people look at themselves in the mirror and say how ugly they look?"Onyx asked as he took a sip of his water as T.K and Kari nodded."Well that is an Advent beast they literally feed off their sadness. They were controlled by Xaviax the worst man you will ever meet but he's dead and someone else is controlling them."

"Whoa. But that dragon is he yours?"Gatomon asked as Onyx took out a card with the Black dragon from before designed on it.

"Dragblacker. My partner and Advent beast. Anyways I have to get back home."Onyx said as he took out a photo with him and the girl he was with with their arms across each other with their free hands in peace signs sticking their tounges out.

"Is she your girlfriend?"T.K asked as Onyx shook his head.

"No this is Siren my teammate. Well she's dating my brother."Onyx sighed as they got near an airport while he took out a wad of bills."I'm so lucky that I'm from The U.S in my world."

"Wow that is lucky Onyx."Kari chuckled along with T.K as Onyx bought 3 first class tickets to Odaiba."Onyx why first class? That's too expensive."

"Think of it as a thank you for helping me or else I couldn't have saved my brothers' decks. Besides Kamen Riders also did jobs that paid very pretty."Onyx chuckled as they entered the plane and took their seats.

"Huh?"T.K said as Onyx gave them magazines with 13 Kamen Riders counting Onyx on the cover.

"After we beat Xaviax we did some jobs for the government and ended some wars and the president will pay a good 500K to save his pet cat."Onyx explained as he began to play with Patamon and Gatomon.

"Hey Onyx how old are you? Oh favorite of January is Kamen Rider Strike."Kari asked as she read a couple articles from her magazine.

"I'm 17 in June. And favorite of that month is me."Onyx said as he put down the two digimon and put on a pair of sunglasses to sleep.

"Hey my birthday is in June too."Kari laughed as T.K got a bit jealous and started a conversation getting off the subject.

"Hey Kari so I was wondering what about Davis. Won't he be a little mad if we tell him you know about us."T.K said as Kari looked at him in confusion before sighing.

"T.K I like you and all but I only kissed you because I thought we were going to die."Kari sighed as Patamon rested on T.K's head.

"Yeah T.K it is kind of scary seeing a gold phoenix and a white and blue tiger man ready to kill you."Patamon sighed as Onyx sat right up.

"Wait did this Phoenix appear in fire and did the tiger have huge claws with long sword sharp nails?"Onyx asked as T.K nodded handing him a picture of Goldphoenix and Destwilder."Oh my god. This is Wrath and Axe's Advent beasts. They were vented,meaning they were too badly injured that they were put in stasis to heal last month and their Advent beasts vanished."

"Axe and Wrath? Lucky these articles and rankings said that they were two of the top three riders behind you."Kari said as she showed a page with a ranking chart.

"Yeah. We needed a productive thing to do, so the other riders and I spent a Twentyth of our money and started this magazine. All those pictures, I took."Onyx said as the 5 of them yawned and fell asleep.

A new ally has arrived. But questions remain unanswered,Who is this young man and who is controlling the for these answers next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragblacker and Flamedramon's fire burns.

"So this is Odaiba?"Onyx said as he and T.K and Kari exited the airport and started to walk in the street."Do you guys know where I can find a junkyard or a bike graveyard for parts?"

"Yeah past Highton View Terrace and just keep on walking to the bike graveyard."Kari said as Onyx tossed them a brace each.

"Just press the black button to call me when there's trouble. See ya later."Onyx chuckled as he ran to the bike graveyard.

"KARI!"Davis yelled as he ran behind the duo.

"Davis. You don't have to yell out my name."Kari chuckled as Veemon jumped on Davis' head and started to laugh.

"Yeah you yelled like she was dead."Veemon laughed as Davis began to growl before a huge spider appeared and took a group of people into a mirror.

"Did you guys see Daddy huge spider too?"Davis said as they began to run towards the spider.

"It's kind of hard to miss him. Patamon let's go."T.K said as Patamon digivolved into Angemon.

"You too Gatomon."Kari said as Gatomon armor digivolved to Nefertimon.

"Veemon let's give it a huge shock."

"Alright you got style Davis."Veemon laughed as he V-Headbutted the spider before armor digivolving to Raidramon.

"Kari shouldn't we call Onyx he has an even playing field."T.K said as Kari shook her head.

"Only if this gets worse."

"Lightning blade."Raidramon said as he jumped up and shot a bolt of lightning to the spider who just ate it.

"Cat's eye beam."

"Hand of Fate."Angemon said as he and Nefertimon shot 2 beams of light that the Spider dodged by vanishing in the reflection of the nearest mirror.

"T.K be careful he could pop out or since he's a spider drag one of us in with him."Kari said as a stream of webs wrapped around her and started to drag her in.

"KARI CALL HIM!"T.K yelled as he and Davis tried to help her cut the web.

"Davis on the wristband there's a black button press it!"Kari yelled as Davis pressed the button and a second later Onyx already transformed popped out of the mirror and cut the web catching the 3.

"Dispider. You should have called me the second you saw him."Onyx said as he summoned Dragblacker.

"You guys know him?"Davis asked as the three of them nodded.

"I have to hunt it down. If it kidnapped people I have to save them before they're dinner."Onyx said as he and Dragblacker ran into the mirror followed by Raidramon and Davis.

"Hey he tried to eat my girl I'm coming too."Davis said as he vanished in the mirror before Kari and T.K could stop him.

"You idiot why did you follow me."Onyx said as Dragblacker became a motorcycle.

"I want payback for trying to eat Kari."Davis said as Raidramon de-digivolved to Veemon.

"Ok but remember this Dispider will not stop at anything to kill you."Onyx explained as they entered a Jungle seeing a huge spider web with people in cocoons.

"Whoa that's scary."Veemon said as Dispider appeared behind them with Kari.

"Davis,Onyx! He kidnapped me after you guys left!"Kari yelled as Dispider put her near it's mouth.

Strike Vent

"Davis is it? When I shoot and burn the web catch her."Onyx instructed as he shot a fireball hitting Dispider making it drop Kari who was caught by Davis.

"Davis if it's weak against fire let me digivolve to Flamedramon."Veemon said as Davis nodded and took out his Digivice.

Attack Vent.

"Flamedramon the fire of courage."Flamedramon said as he finished digivolving as Dragblacker appeared next to him.

Final Vent.

"Fire Rocket!"Flamedramon yelled as he was engulfed in flames and hit Dispider at the same time as Onyx before Dispider blew up.

"If this is all over I'm leaving."Onyx said as he disappeared after he walked in the lake.

"Well come on."Davis said as he ran to the lake but then tripped and twisted his ankle.

"Davis you have to be more careful."Kari scolded as Onyx dragged Davis by the leg and Kari by her hand.

"Man,I just can't go back to my Bike."Onyx complained as they got to Highton View Terrace.

"Come on Davis maybe my parents can help with that Ankle."Kari said as she helped Davis to her house as Onyx left.

A week later

"Bye Kari."Tai and Sora said as they left the apartment.

"Hey Mom I'm back from school."Kari said as she entered her room and saw a boy who looked like Onyx on her computer screen.

"You're the girl that keeps Onyx in check?"The boy said as Kari stayed with her back on the door confused and scared.

"Who are you."Kari said as the boy appeared in the mirror next to her.

"Ryuga Onyx's evil Ventaran twin."Ryuga said as he put his arm through the mirror and choked Kari."Tell Onyx that I killed Siren and I'm going to kill you after I kill him."

"Onyx? I have to find him."Kari choked out as Ryuga let go and disappeared leaving behind a white deck.

"Kari? Where are you going?"Ms. Kamiya asked as Kari ran out the door.

"Hey Kari."Onyx said as his hands were covered in motor oil as he finished fixing his bike.

"Onyx Ryuga was in my room he killed Siren."Kari said as Onyx started to laugh.

"You're joking right? I beat Ryuga a couple months ago."Onyx chuckled before Kari slapped him across the face.

"I'm not joking. I'm pretty sure this is her deck it looks like yours."Kari said as she took out the deck leaving Onyx in a shocked state as he slowly got the deck trembling.

"Ryuga. I'm going to murder him."Onyx said as tears began to roll down his face.

A New foe has risen and is one from Onyx's past. Will Onyx find Ryuga and get revenge find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of an enemy.

"Ryuga. I'm going to murder him."Onyx said as tears began to roll down his face.

"What's Ventara."Kari asked as Onyx started to push his Motorcycle.

"A world behind the mirrors. Yours is one of them."Onyx sniffled as he took out the picture of him and Siren and burned it in his black flame that went to regular fire as the got to the middle of Highton View Terrace..

"Regular fire? Onyx?"Kari asked as Onyx took out the dragon knight deck and put in front of him.

"No I'm not Onyx anymore."Onyx said as he moved his hand over the Dragon knight deck that began to glow.

"Then who are you?"

"I don't know. Master Eubulon told me I had amnesia and gave me my Onyx identity when I was 13. All he knew about me were my brothers Torque and Dragon Knight."Onyx said as Kari hugged him.

"How about Shinji. It's the japanese word for believing in someone and I believe in you. After all the times you've saved us and made friends with my brother and the others I do believe in you to stop Ryuga and whoever is controlling the Advent beasts."Kari said as Ryuga appeared behind them.

"Touching Onyx. But Dragblacker deserves a better, more destructive partner."Ryuga chuckled as black mirror shaped version of Onyx's transformed form rotated around Ryuga and gave him the armor.

"Kari run."Shinji ordered as he transformed into a red version of his old armor as the two Kamen Riders slid two cards in their gauntlets.

Strike Vent

Sword Vent

"How touching.I'll kill her like I murdered Siren,slowly and painfully."Ryuga laughed maniacally as he shot dark fireballs at an enraged Shinji who took the blasts head on before tackling Ryuga and ran before crashing into a parking garage.

"Siren. I'm sorry. But Ryuga if you even lay a finger on Kari I'll kill you."Shinji struggled as Ryuga began to hit him with fireballs and even his own sword.

"Siren said she would make sure you would kill me but it's too late. And I'll do more than just choke Kari this time."Ryuga said as he threw Shinji outside.

"I'll make her last wish a reality."Shinji said as Ryuga shot him with more fireballs cracking the armor the more it hit Shinji in one last attempt took out a card with a golden wing with fire in the background as fire engulfed everything as his gauntlet became a huge gun like weapon and opened it up and set the card inside as all the fire even Ryuga's was sucked into the Advent deck fixing the cracks and stronger better armor replaced the old one.

Survive mode.

"Survive?!"Ryuga gasped as Shinji punched him right in the face.

"Yeah and I'll spare you. But come near me or Kari again and I'll use it to kill you."Shinji said as he de-transformed as a huge digimon jumped in front of him.

"Kamen Rider Onyx and now Dragon Knight. I am Diaboromon and I control the advent beasts."Diaboromon said as the Digidestined ran behind Shinji yelling at him to run.

"Master he is the only one left please let me finish him."Ryuga pleaded sprawling on the floor as Shinji stood there looking at Diaboromon.

"Silence Ryuga you have proven a worthy knight but Dragon Knight I know your past and follow me and we'll rule everything."Diaboromon said as Shinji stood there with a tear rolling down his face as he stood there still unfazed in a stare down all dramatically and theatrically.

"I maybe the only rider left but even I'm not that desperate for power."Shinji said as his voice had a bit of quivering from his sadness."My friends and I saved our world but even if it's just me. I'll protect this world to my last breath."

"So be it."Diaboromon said as he and Ryuga vanished into computer pixels as Shinji stood there as a swarm of humongous dragonflies appeared in a ball like shape.

"I'm the last rider."Shinji said as he went on his knees and looked at the sky."Diaboromon,Ryuga I'll stop you."

"Shinji! You're hurt!"Kari yelled as she ran and helped him stand up.

"Shinji? I though his name was Onyx."T.K said as all of them stood around Shinji as his Advent Deck glowed.

"I understand. I hope you guys are good for a fight."Shinji said as his Advent deck sent streams of light Digivolving the original Digidestined's digimon to ultimate and DNA Digivolved the new Digidestined's.

"Understand what?"Yolei asked as the last stream of light transformed Shinji straight to survive mode.

"I'm the last rider. Meaning I'm the new Advent Master,so it's my duty to make contracts with The vented riders' Advent Beasts."Shinji said as he summoned Dragranzer the evolved version of Dragreder and as Paildramon mega digivolved into Imperialdramon and all of them flew to the sphere.

"What are those things?! Dragonflies don't grow that huge!"Izzy yelled as The Digimon and DragRanzer started blowing up the Dragonflies as they saw them encircling a Digiegg with cards protecting it.

"Giga blaster."

"Wing Blade!"

"Wolf Claw."

"Horn buster."

"Flower Cannon."

"Vulcan's Hammer."

"Justice Beam."

"Static Force."

"Positron Laser."

Shoot Vent.

"Hydragoons. Everyone watch out for their stingers. If they touch you, you'll die."Shinii explained as he shot a humongous fireball to mix with Metalgreymon's Giga Blaster.

"That Digiegg I'm going after it!"Kari yelled as Silphymon went back to Gatomon and Aquilamon and Gatomon armor digivoled into Nefertimon.

"First one to Kari dates her."Davis and T.K said as Shakkoumon went back to Angemon and Ankylomon so Patamon can digivolve to Pegasmon.

"Wait!"Shinji yelled as he jumped on Dragranzer and stopped the three by flying in front of them.

"Shinji?"Kari asked as Shinji made Dragranzer encircle them and jumped into the swarm.

"Dragranzer!"Shinji yelled as he jumped out of the swarm with the egg in his hands.

"The Egg. Shinji."Kari said as Shinji de-transformed revealing his body all bruised and bloodied as he fell back.

"Dude what happened?"Davis said as Kari helped Shinji sit up as he secretly took out a Final Vent and put it in his Dragvisor-Zwei

Final Vent

"Everything going black."Shinji coughed as a vortex of fire burned and destroyed the swarm.

"Are you dying or are you being vented?"Kari asked as her eyes started to water.

"I don't feel like both. I just really need to go relax.."Shinji chuckled as Kari hugged him starting to cry."Don't cry kid."

"Don't scare people like that,"Kari sniffled slapping Shinji as Davis and T.K exchanged glances mouthing 'Him!'.

"I just can't believe I'm the last rider."Shinji said as he got up and started to walk towards his bike and rode away.

Flashback 3 weeks ago

_"Alright."Shinji said as he and Torque blew up the last Hydragoon._

_"Hey Onyx you gotta be more careful man."Dragon Knight said as they de-transformed._

_"Give me a break."Shinji complained before 2 Buzzstingers came and attacked the three._

_"My deck!"Shinji yelled as his deck fell near the Buzzstingers._

_"Onyx!"Torque yelled as he transformed and protected Shinji from arrows the yellow Buzzstinger shot. But at a cost after the arrows dissipated Torque began to vanish as his body was turning into small pieces that vanished._

_"Torque No!"Dragon Knight yelled as he got Shinji's deck and threw it to him as he destroyed the yellow Buzzstinger._

_"Onyx. Remember you're weakness is your past,remember that never let someone use you're past as Kamen Rider Onyx as a what your brother told you."Torque said as he vanished before Shinji could save him._

_"Torque."Shinji said looking at Torque's deck as Dragon Knight ran over as an Abyssmasher appeared._

_"Onyx watch out."Dragon Knight said as he threw Shinji out of the way and was shot down as he began to vanish too._

_"Dragon Knight!"Onyx yelled as he ran to his disappearing teammate and held him in his arms._

_"Onyx only you,Siren,and Master Eubulon are left. Protect Siren,and tell her I love her and you andTorque are my brothers Onyx and I hope you remember that."Dragon Knight said as he vanished in Shinji's arms as Shinji began to cry._

_"Dragon Knight,Torque!"Shinji cried as the Abyssmasher was destroyed by Siren who was knocked down by Ryuga who levitated the two Vented Riders' decks to him and left with the decks._

_"Onyx!"Siren yelled as she ran to her crying teammate._

_"They're gone. Dragon Knight told me to tell you he loves you."Onyx said as he hugged Siren who began to cry too._

Forward to 2 weeks ago.

_"Master Eubulon!"Siren and Shinji yelled as the Advent master was shot in their arms by a hidden Diaboromon._

_"Onyx and Siren. You two are all that's left of the Kamen Riders. Someone wants us dead, please the Advent beasts are free and attacking a world behind the mirrors."A dying Eubulon said as he gave Onyx and Siren two necklaces with crests on them."Those crests are the only things keeping the worlds from colliding. Onyx when I die your true identity will be the key to the Advent Void, You're the new Advent Master when you realize it."_

Now

"I'm the advent master.."Shinji thought as he stopped at a lake and looked at his reflection in the water taking out his crest.

Will Shinji revive his fallen allies. Exactly what is Diaboromon up to? Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji's true dark and Destructive past.

'You,Siren and Master Eubulon are all that's left. Onyx my son and Siren. You two are all that's left of the Kamen Riders. Master please he's the last one let me finish him.'Those words and scenes haunted Shinji in his dream.

"You didn't protect me."Siren said as she appeared in the pitch black darkness that Shinji was trapped in."Dragon Knight your own brother asked you to and while I was being vented you were flirting with that girl Kari."

"Siren I'm sorry I was just so caught up in saving my brothers' decks that I didn't protect I'm sorry!"Shinji said as Siren vanished and a scene with Siren transformed on the floor with Ryuga using his Sword vent appeared.

"Kill me Ryuga and Onyx will kill you."Siren said as Ryuga slid his final vent in his black Dragvisor.

"Not before I kill him."Ryuga said as Shinji put himself in front of Siren as Ryuga started his final vent. But Ryuga went just through him as if he was a ghost and killed Siren.

"No!"Shinji yelled as black water rose from below him the more guilty he felt."It's my fault they're gone. My brothers,Master Eubulon and Siren in just 3 weeks it's my fault the four people who cared about me are dead!"

"Shinji!"Kari yelled as Shinji started to remember everything before he got amnesia.

"A monster." Shinji said as the water rose above his head."THAT'S ALL I AM A MONSTER!"

"Shinji!"Kari yelled one more time as she put her hand through the water to grab his.

"Onyx!"T.K and Davis yelled as they all pulled him out of the water waking him up seeing all of the Digidestined above him near the lake.

"He was in the Dark Ocean."Tai said as Shinji's eyes went black as he transformed.

"It's okay we're your friends."Matt said as the Dragon Knight deck morphed into the Onyx deck.

"I don't have any friends. The only people I care about are dead."Shinji growled as black fire appeared around him in a vortex and as it cleared his armor was the Onyx armor with the Survive Armor on it but it was more evil looking.

"Shinji? What happened."Kari asked as Diaboromon's head appeared behind Shinji.

"Like my new soldier. Meet Onyx Survive mode he was the most destructive rider ever. He killed riders and people. I know him because I was the one that made Dragblacker and corrupted his mind."Diaboromon maniacally laughed as Shinji started to attack everyone.

"What happened to him?"Sora asked as she dodged a black flame slash.

"Something must have happened that traumatized him enough for Diaboromon to take control of him in the Dark Ocean."Izzy explained as the digimon held Shinji down after he threw his bike at Matt and Tai who barely dodged it.

'Kari. Help.'A voice said in Kari's head as Shinji looked at her.

'T.K help.'The same voice said this time in T.K's head.

'Davis help.'The voice said in Davis' head.

"How?"The three of them asked as Shinji broke free and walked toward Kari.

'Shoot the belt!'The voice instructed as Davis and T.K held Shinji down as Kari took a card from him and his Dragvisor-Zwei.

Shoot Vent

"Shinji. I don't think that's who you are anymore. You saved us in New York, me from Dispider and Ryuga but now you saved the city from the Hydragoons."Kari said as a Black Dragranzer appeared behind her and shot the belt that was destroyed in a black flame as Shinji de-transformed and fell down.

"Is he..."Joe said as Kari nodded.

"He's good again. But he's still in the Dark Ocean Diaboromon used his body to try to turn us against him."Kari explained as Shinji groaned in pain.

"Siren,Dragon Knight,Torque it's my fault."Shinji whispered as everyone realized what happened.

"All the people he cares about are gone."Mimi started as they looked at Shinji's destroyed motorcycle.

"But Diaboromon and that Ryuga guy killed them."Yolei continued as mist rolled up.

"And he feels guilty because he couldn't save them."Cody finished as 4 Kamen Riders appeared in the mist.

"And that's what the Dark Ocean used to drag him in."Ken said as the Kamen Riders lifted up Shinji and put their hands on him healing his wounded body.

"Onyx."The green one began to say as Shinji started to escape the Dark Ocean.

"We don't blame you."The girl continued as the Onyx deck morphed back to the Dragon Knight deck.

"But you're journey just began."The one with the Dragon Knight armor said as they put Shinji down.

"You are the advent master. And you can't stop here."The last one finished as they disappeared with the fog.

"Oh my aching head. Who hit me."Shinji groaned as he got up groggily.

"You crashed your bike when you were leaving."Tai lied trying not to tell him what happened as Shinji fell into the water.

"All I remember is I was in an ocean I thought I was drowning then someone saved me it was... Oh man my head."Shinji said as he looked at Kari as he got up before falling back down.

"You better get some sleep."Matt laughed as Kari helped Shinji out of the water.

"My head."Shinji said as he fell back on the grass.

"Joe can you do something?"Davis asked as Joe gave Shinji some medicine.

"Man I haven't felt this hungover since I got off the Zero-G ride at the fair."Shinji said a. Yolei and Kari helped him walk.

At T.K's house.

"Mom I'm home."T.K said as he and Shinji entered the apartment after Shinji regained all feeling in his body.

"Hi T.K is this your friend?"T.K's mom asked as Shinji shook her hand.

"I'm Shinji ."Shinji said as he bowed.

"Shinji? You're japanese?"T.K's mom asked as T.K left the room.

"Not really but my grandfather was,and he was the one who named me. God rest his soul."Shinji lied making it up as he entered T.K's room.

"Well it's nice to meet you Shinji. T.K I have to do something for work I'll be back late!"T.K's mom said as she left the apartment.

"T.K I'm an amnesiac,destruction-loving,alien monster from inside your you and Kari are my only good friends since my brothers and best friends were vented.."Shinji whispered as T.K's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Kari. Sure pick you up in 30. Yes!"T.K said as Shinji patted his shoulder.

"T.K can I trust you with this secret?"Shinji asked as T.K went from ecstatic to serious and nodded."Diaboromon is a lackey."

"What?"T.K asked as Shinji nodded.

"During my past week or so here I've been investigating and I know who the true mastermind is."Shinji replied as he took out a picture with Piedmon on it.

"Piedmon! How we saw him die!"T.K yelled as Patamon got mad and attacked the paper.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but one day I faced Piedmon in my world."Shinji explained as T.K looked shocked."I didn't know who he was but all I remember that I was still evil and he faced me telling me about his the Day Light and Hope fade away plan. I didn't care and he left."

"Light...and Hope fade away. Onyx please stay close to me and Kari during our date."T.K pleaded as Shinji nodded.

"You have my word. T.K what's going on?"Shinji asked as T.K looked outside his window and saw a digimon's silhouette in the shadow of a billboard.

"I'm the child of Hope and Kari's the child of light."T.K explained as Shinji took out his deck ready to fight.

"T.K I have something to do and it's going to be a surprise."Shinji said as he disappeared letting T.K get ready.

Is Piedmon the true evil? Exactly what is Shinji's surprise? Find out on another Digimon digital monsters.


	5. Chapter 5

An enemy's ultimatum

"Are you ok T.K?"A confused Kari asked as they walked on top of a bridge.

"I'm a little uneasy because of LOOK OUT!"T.K yelled as he pushed Kari out of the way getting hit by a crimson stream of light.

"Hello children."Myotismon said before Veemon and Agumon tried to hit him.

"Pepper breath."

"V-Headbutt."

"Naive fools."Myotismon chuckled as he transformed into bats and hit Veemon and Agumon.

"Veemon!"Davis yelled as he caught his fallen partner along with Tai who caught his.

"The new digidestined?"Myotismon said as Cody,and Yolei came with the others and attacked him with all they had.

"Onyx where are you? Luckily enough I asked the others to stay close too."T.K groaned as the others fell back with their Digimon in their in-training forms.

"Now to have my revenge."Myotismon said as he walked toward Kari as a familiar noise was heard.

Sword Vent

"Sorry T.K."Shinji said as he jumped out of T.K's D3 and slashed Myotismom in his Onyx armor.

"Ryuga? What are you doing Piedmon wanted you in the Digital world."Myotismon said as Shinji jumped up and kicked Myotismon square in the face knocking him back.

"I'm not Ryuga."Shinji said as Myotismon growled and hit him with his Grizzly Wing attack.

"Oh Onyx. You are the only person Piedmon wants to lead his army. But when I end you Piedmon will realize I'm stronger than him."Myotismon chuckled as Onyx disappeared after Myotismon used Crimson lightning to smack him into a building.

"Myotismon."Ryuga said as he kicked Myotismon in to a club.

"Ryuga?! What are you doing."Myotismon said as he started to crawl as Ryuga jumped near him and swung him around from his cape and threw him into the building across the street.

"Lord Piedmon's orders. Kill any rogue digimon that disobeys his orders."Ryuga said as he choked Myotismon.

"What about the Digital world?"Myotismon choked out.

"Lord Piedmon left that to Diaboromon while I handle you. He allowed me to kill Onyx if he didn't come back to our side no one else."Ryuga said as he was shot at by fireballs and green laser bullets.

"What the?"T.K said as Shinji,Dragon Knight,Siren,and Torque appeared out of the nearest puddle transformed.

"Advent masters have the ability to bring back vented riders from the Advent void."Ryuga growled as another rider appeared a Purple one with a snake motif.

"Too bad I only had enough power in my crest to only bring back 4 luckily enough they've been healing in our world since 5 days ago."Shinji chuckled as Ryuga left leaving a weakened Myotismon on the street."Strike don't hold back."

"Gladly."Strike said as he put his Final Vent in his staff shaped like a cobra.

Final Vent

"No,no wait."Myotismon pleaded as a huge purple snake appeared as Strike ran at high speed before doing a back flip kicking his legs back and forth as Venosnaker boosted it with it's venom.

"Hyah!"Strike yelled as he hit Myotismon who began to vanish into pixles.

"Myotismon why would you follow Piedmon?"Kari asked as they all walked next to Strike.

"As if I had a choice. Heed my warning Digidestined and Kamen Riders, Piedmon wants to destroy every world. One of you has been corrupted by his evil on the inside."Myotismon said as everyone turned to Shinji and Ken who held up their hands."No it's not Onyx all his darkness was destroyed by the Dragon deck and Ken's was destroyed 3 years ago."

"Then who is it?"Siren asked as Myotismon was almost gone.

"I do not know but Child of light watch out for darkness is near you."Myotismon said as he vanished completely.

"Hey Shinji are these your friends?"Kari asked as the 5 riders de-transformed.

"Oh Yeah meet my brothers. And this is Siren and my best friend Strike."Shinji said as Torque began to embarrass him.

"Heh heh I'm Onyx's second oldest brother Torque or you can call me Ren."Torque said as he put Shinji and Kari next to each other making kissy faces making the both of them blush.

"Ren!"Siren yelled slapping Torque upside the head."I'm Siren or just call me Sam."

"And I'm Sam's boyfriend Dragon Knight or call me Toby."Dragon Knight said as he wrapped his arm around Siren.

"And I'm Kamen Rider Strike or just call me Jake."Strike said as he helped separate Kari and Shinji.

"So Shinji,Jake,Sam,Toby,and Ren."Davis,Yolei,Kari,T.K,and Cody said pointing to the riders.

"Yeah. We had to destroy our original records and replaced them with new ones except 'Shinji' who just recently destroyed his without making a new one."Siren said.

"Hey don't blame me."Shinji complained.

"Says the boy who went evil for a whole year."Torque joked as Shinji sulked.

"And whose fault was that."Siren said as Shinji sulked more.

"Yeah and who almost vented his brothers?"Dragon Knight added as Shinji ran after that comment being followed by Strike.

"You guys shouldn't do that. He's been guilty ever since."T.K said as Dragon Knight and Torque were slapped upside the head by Siren and being growled at by Patamon and the other digimon.

"But he's been saving us day in and day out risking his life against Advent Beasts."Sora said as Strike appeared dragging a knocked out Shinji.

"What happened?"Davis said slapping Shinji.

"Well I chased him and he ran into a wall."Strike said as Siren bent down and slapped Shinji leaving a red hand mark on his face.

"OW!"Shinji yelled cupping his cheek.

"Hey you're awake."Siren shrugged as Shinji got up and went to Torque and punched him.

"Later guys."Shinji said as the riders began to leave.

"Huh? Back to your world? But what about Piedmon? What about Ryuga and Diaboromon!"Kari yelled as Shinji stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Guys she is right Eubulon told us to protect this world and a Kamen Rider always stays and protects."Siren said turning around with Strike.

"Ok I guess we'll find a place to stay only until we end this fight."Dragon Knight said giving in.

"Well there is a place in my complex for sale."Tai said as they all nodded.

"Ok I guess we'll buy it."Torque said as Kari cheered in her mind.

"All right let's go."Strike said as everyone split up going home.

At Tai and Kari's complex a couple hours later.

"You guys sure you want to buy it."A realtor asked as Siren and Dragon Knight nodded.

"Ok just sign this and the apartment is yours."The other realtor said handing Dragon Knight a clipboard that he signed giving it back as the realtor handed him and Siren two keys."Alright Mr. and Mrs. James enjoy living here."

"Man this is a nice place."Torque said as he brought in luggage through Siren's mirror.

"3 bedrooms 1 for me and Dragon Knight, 1 for you Torque, and the other is going to be shared by Strike and Onyx."Siren said as Strike and Shinji appeared dragging the beds.

"We're the youngest and you make us drag beds.'Strike growled gasping for air after Shinji lifted a mattress off him.

"Torque. I told you to let them carry the luggage and you carry the beds. Oh Onyx!"Siren said as Torque flinched before helping lift the mattress off of Shinji this time.

"Torque I am so going to kill you!"Shinji said muffled as more mattresses fell on him.

"I'm going to get the other stuff."Dragon Knight said as they finally got Shinji free and let him strangle Torque.

"Bro don't forget my Video Games! Oh and my trunk!"Shinji yelled as Dragon Knight nodded and came back half an hour later with all the stuff after Shinji finally let go of Torque.

"Babe seriously Onyx almost killed Torque if his hand hadn't started to hurt."Siren chuckled as Strike and Shinji took their stuff into their room.

"You didn't say Thank You!"Dragon Knight yelled.

"Your Welcome!"Shinji and Strike yelled back as they started to put their stuff away after dragging their beds.

"You guys better not be making a..whoa."Siren said entering the room already seeing everything set up with Shinji passed out asleep and Strike playing video games.

"Babe look I honestly think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."Dragon knight said after Torque got all his stuff and went in his room.

"You're not saying that you want to...I already told you I want to wait 'til I get married."Siren said as they sat down on the sofa Shinji and Strike had to drag in.

"That's what I'm saying. Siren I've known you since Kindergarten,we became Kamen Riders together, we saved Onyx together. We're already 22 and I don't know what our relationship is going to do after this rider business is over. So Siren will you marry me?"Dragon Knight said as he took out a black box with a Diamond ring in it.

"Toby I mean Dragon Knight I mean...yes. I'll marry you."Siren said as she put on the ring and kissed Dragon Knight.

"Say shouldn't we put Torque,Strike,and Onyx in High School? After all they can't be here all day."Dragon Knight asked as Siren nodded.

Who is the person corrupted by darkness? How will Piedmon use this person to hurt Kari and T.K? Find out on another Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

Joke's on you

"Man why can't I wear my classic black?"Shinji groaned as he,Ren,and Jake walked to High school with Khakis,  
A white button up shirt,and a green dress shirt over.

"Just be glad there's no Backpack rule or else."Jake said as he hid his advent deck in his back pocket.

"Hey atleast I can still wear green."Ren chuckled as they two sent him death glares.

"Man can this day get any worse."Shinji groaned before seeing Kari and Yolei walking to the school.

"Hey Shinji your girlfriend is right there."Ren chuckled as Shinji put on a pair of sunglasses and hurried up with  
Jake.

"Dude do you like her?"Jake asked as they were away from hearing distance.

"I don't know man all right. I mean I did get protective when Ryuga attacked her. But she likes T.K anyway."Shinji  
said trusting Jake.

"Kari why don't you go over to him."Yolei asked as Kari shook her head.

"Yolei I just can't."

"Kari I know you like him. Look, he has good looks,and a great personality if I wasn't with Ken I would go for it."  
Yolei said as T.K ran up behind them.

"But I already asked out T.K."Kari said as T.K wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Jake let's go."Shinji sighed.

"Man you don't know how awesome it was for you to let me loose."Jake said remembering how he killed Myotismon.

"Yeah."Shinji said looking back with out moving his head and seeing T.K kiss Kari.

"Seriously. Shinji you've been my best friend since Daycare. We've never fought over a girl. The only time we fought  
you hesitated to vent me."Jake said as they entered the High school and headed to the office to get their schedules.

"I know but something's just been bothering me with Kari and T.K."Shinji said as they got their schedules.

"She bothers you?! Shinji wake up! You are not feeling bothered by this girl. Ok you are Kamen Rider Onyx the strongest  
rider. You've defeated Wrath."Jake said as the two of them got to their lockers which were next to each other but next to T.K's.

"But that's when I'm Onyx. Out here I'm just Shinji."Shinji sighed as he and Jake left their things in their lockers and walked to Homeroom.

"Shinji look at me. Don't be thrown out of whack by a girl. We've been nothing but bros all our lives. We aren't human anymore.  
We are Kamen Riders you just have to remember that."Jake said as they took their seats next to each other.

"You're right. The only thing on my mind should be protecting this world.  
Thanks man."Shinji said getting back on track before seeing T.K and Kari together.

"Shinji!"Kari and T.K yelled waving as Shinji put his head down making a peace sign.

"Hello class we have 2 new students welcome Shinji James and Jake Parker. I am your  
homeroom,math,and science teacher ."A husky woman said coming in and shutting the class right up.

"Sup dudes."Jake said making a peace sign.

"Hey."Shinji said getting a book out and started to read.

During lunch.

"Dude Shusbane's classes drag on and on."Jake complained as they got their food and sat.

"I didn't even listen to a word she said."Shinji added starting to eat.

"You feeling ok man?"Jake asked with his mouth full as Shinji nodded as Kari and T.K sat in the table in front.

"Jake,Shinji hi."Cody,and Yolei said as they sat down in front of the duo.

"Hey guys."Jake said as Shinji relaxed and drank his soda.

"What's wrong with Shinji?"Cody asked as Shinji threw away his stuff and put on Ear Buds going outside.

"He's lovesick."Jake said as Cody got confused but Yolei understood.

"I get it who's the lucky girl?"Yolei asked as Jake pointed to Kari.

"Kari's got some spell on him."Jake said as he finished his food.

"Wait so Shinji likes Kari who's dating T.K."Cody whispered as they threw their stuff away and headed outside to see  
Shinji in a relaxed position listening to music relaxing on a tree.

"Bingo. Shinji's never acted this way before. In Day Care Shinji met this girl he liked and he asked her out at the beginning of fifth grade."Jake explained as Shinji  
got a little irritated.

"So whatever's so special about Kari is eating him on the inside."Cody said as the door opened behind them.

"What's so special about me?"Kari asked as Jake shook his head.

"He's just wondering why Piedmon wants to end you."Jake lied as he winked at the two confused digidestined.

"Why?"

"It's because of me."Jake sighed as they all sat in a circle as Jake spilled some water and held his advent deck in front of it as scenes started to flash.

"A month ago Shinji and I were on a mission to recover something from a friend of the previous Advent Master Eubulon."Jake  
said giving a commentary on the soundless scenes."But on the way back we were ambushed by our Ventara doubles Ouja and Ryuga.  
And as Shinji was about to end Ryuga Ouja got the upper hand and vented me."Jake said as it showed him being hit by another version  
of him and he started to evaporate."So instead of using his Final Vent on Ryuga he used it on a weakend Ouja and got revenge and I was  
vented in his arms."Jake said as the puddle showed a de-transformed Jake giving his deck to a crying Shinji who nodded giving a last fist bump  
as Jake was gone as Onyx hugged him.

"That was so sad."Kari said as more scenes flashed showing Toby and Ren's final moments.

"Then the same thing happened to Ren and Toby. Ren died protecting Shinji and just like me Toby was vented in Shinji's arms."Jake said as the scenes  
ended seeing Kari with her eyes all misty like Cody and Yolei."So he wants to make sure you don't die in his arms like Toby and I did."

"He's been through so much."Yolei said as the bell rang.

"Come on Jake."Shinji said as they left to their last classes.

Afterschool

"Jake why were you with Kari,Cody and Yolei?"Shinji asked as he and Jake entered the apartment.

"No reason."Jake replied as they went inside their rooms and immediately crashed.

"Shinji,Jake where's Ren?"Sam asked as the boys groaned.

"He was busy!"Shinji yelled from inside his pillow.

"Jake what's wrong with Shinji?"Toby asked as Jake whispered what was wrong.

"Oh Shinji it's all she isn't the one."Sam said as Shinji groaned.

"Easy for you to say you're dating my brother."Shinji said as he pulled his covers over him."I've finally met a girl  
that I have to help that doesn't need protecting."

"Shinji do you need advice?"Toby asked as Shinji finally snapped.

"Advice? Toby if it's to be myself, that's all I know I am. An amnesiac,Superhero Alien from inside a mirror that's been  
face it a girl won't fall for a monster like me."Shinji said getting his pillow over his face and yelled as loud as he  
can.

"Shinji you aren't a monster."Sam said as they all took out their advent decks.

"Fine prove it to me."Shinji said as they all transformed and jumped inside the t.v

Sword Vent

Strike Vent

Guard Vent.

"Man that was good,nice day in the sky,brothers are fighting and everything's peace...what are are they doing? Kamen Rider."Ren  
said as he saw everyone and transformed to help as Shinji was using his Sword Vent and gaining the upper hand.

Shoot Vent.

"Torque!"Shinji yelled as Ren shot lasers at everyone.

"Will you goons snap out of it?"Ren asked as they all de-transformed and Shiji left followed by Jake."What the hell is  
wrong with him."

"Shinji is lovesick and having an Identity crisis."Sam explained while behind the mirrors Shinji was walking in the park.

'Damn it, Dammit,DAMMIT!'Shinji thought as he sat down on a bench.'What the hell is wrong with me. I tried to  
hurt my friends and family. Maybe I'm not good at all.'Shinji said as he looked at his deck letting tears drop on it  
before letting it slip out.

"I'm not a Kamen Rider."Shinji whispered as a strange figure appeared behind him.

"Then what are you?"The figure asked as Shinji rolled foward to grab his deck as the figure was Piedmon."Oh don't  
worry Onyx I won't hurt Kari. That hard but even harder."

"If you even lay a finger on her."

"You'll do what?"Piedmon laughed as Shinji's crest glowed sending a light making him a Survive card.

"Jake run! Piedmon's mine. Kamen Rider."Shinji growled as he slid his Survive card in his deck before transforming.

"Dude don't you need backup?"Jake said as he reached for his deck.

"I said go!"Shinji growled as his helmet's eyes went from red to black with anger as Jake ran to find Kari and T.K.

"Trick Cannon!"Piedmon laughed as he shot a green beam at Shinji who jumped over it."Watch out."Piedmon laughed  
as the beam hit him from the back.

"You bastard."Shinji said as he tried to go for his Survive card but didn't.

With T.K and Kari.

"A stroll in the park which is being smoldering in flames. Wait what."T.K and Kari said as they saw the fire Shinji was  
shooting.

"T.K, Kari!"Jake yelled as he ran in front of them.

"Jake what's going on?!"T.K asked as Jake took a deep breath.

"Shinji's fighting Piedmon."

"What!"Kari yelled as Gatomon and Patamon came behind them.

"He's in trouble or this whole city's in trouble. Shinji's eyes are red when he's calm but when they're black he goes  
full on Dragon Rage."Jake said as Shinji was thrown far away by Piedmon in front of their eyes.

"Why didn't he ask you for help?"Kari asked as they all ran as fast as they could.

"He said he didn't need any."Jake said as they got to the battlefield seeing a hardly scratched Piedmon holding a de-transformed  
beaten Shinji in his hands by his head.

"You were foolish enough to challenge me. And now that I've beaten you,I'll hurt your best friends starting with the  
Child of Light."Piedmon said as Shinji gripped his fist.

"I wasn't using all my strength."Shinji said as he took Piedmon's hand off him and transformed being surrounded by a ring  
of black flames."But now that you threaten the ones I care about. I'm going all out."

Survive mode.

"Onyx has a Survive mode."Jake gasped as in a blink of an eye Piedmon was down for the count.

Final Vent.

Then Shinji jumped up on a Black Dragranzer's back as it became a motorcycle as it shot fireballs at  
Piedmon and hit him but instead revealed Piedmon to be an ugly Digimon called Deathmon.

"Where's Piedmon!"Shinji yelled as Deathmon started to vanish.

"He's attacking the Digital world!"Deathmon yelled as he vanished completely.

"Damn it."Shinji said as he de-transformed.

"Dude relax."Jake said as Shinji slapped his hand away.

"I want to punch something."Shinji said as he punched a dent in a broken destroyed car.

"See you guys at school. Come on man."Jake said as he dragged Shinji through a mirror.

Next day

"Now class A+37 divided by Pi equals 16.560 what equals A?" asked during class."Mr. James will you please answer?" asked as Shinji had his head down.

"15."Shinji replied lifting his head up.

"Correct ." said as Kari doodled in her notebook.

'T.K,Davis, and Shinji. These two boys care about me and one of them has evil in them.'Kari thought as everything went black as the emergency light was lit.

"Students calm down. And hide under your desks." said as everyone hid before she was dragged by a huge humanoid rhino.

"Jake Metalgelas. And the short fuse has to be from Evildiver."Shinji said as he took Jake's deck and put two empty contract cards in it.

"Genocider?"Jake asked as he and Shinji spilled some water from a water bottle.

"I'll handle Evildiver I can catch up."Shinji said as he disappeared in the water.

"Ok Kamen Rider."Jake sighed as he transformed.

How will this fight go. What is Genocider anyway? Watch next time on Digimon Digital monsters monsters.


	7. Chapter 7

True feelings from the past.

"Star Shower."Pegasusmon announced as his mane shot needles hitting Metalgelas and Jake.

"Hey! Can you freaking aim!"Jake yelled as Nefertimon flew by hitting him again."Seriously!"

"Rosetta Stone!"Nefertimon yelled as she hit Metalgelas who got angrier.

"That's it I've had it!"Jake yelled as he was hit by Pegasusmon,Nefertimon,and Metalgelas at the same time.

_Final Vent_

"Guys why are you hitting him?!"Kari and T.K yelled as their digimon de-digivolved.

"He was evil we saw him kill an innocent digimon the other day."Patamon explained as Jake used his Final Vent doing the backflip part.

"HYAH!"Jake yelled as he hit Metalgelas who fell back onto A contract card contracting with Jake.

"JAKE! HELP!"Shinji yelled as he jumped off the roof being followed by a Pink Stingray.

_Final Vent._

"Time to try this."Jake said as Metalgelas appeared and he jumped on it's shoulders with a horn like gauntlet in front at high speed hitting Evildiver into another Contract card.

"Kari digivolve me to Angewomon!"Gatomon said as she ran to hit Jake.

"Gatomon relax."Shinji said as he lifted her up and gave her to Kari.

"Jake's evil."Patamon said as another Jake appeared.

"Ouja."Jake growled as Ryuga popped up and left with Ouja.

"Ryuga."Shinji growled as they began to leave.

"Hey guys it's only first block!"T.K yelled before Shinji threw a rock at him making him turn around to see the destroyed school."That was too close."

"Shinji wait!"Kari yelled as she followed Shinji through a broken piece of glass to an empty forest to see Shinji fighting Onyx.

"Go back to darkness. You aren't Onyx if you're good."Onyx said as he put his foot on Shinji's head and started to press down.

"You're right."Shinji said as Kari tried to move to tell him she's here."But I'm not Onyx. I'm Shinji because that's who I am and who all my friends know I am. And I'm the one who's going to kill Piedmon."Shinji finished as he began to get up glowing as the shadows faded in the light.

"Oh thank god Shinji."Kari whispered as Shinji walked past her as he took off his shirt revealing his muscles and abs and jumped in the lake."Wow pretty buff."

"Everytime I'm here."Shinij sighed as he wiped the water from his face.

"What do I tell T.K?"Kari asked as she walked out of her hiding spot and yelled over to Shinji."The water's pretty cool right?"

"Yeah. I would ask you to join me but you know."Shinji replied as Kari scoffed.

"Because you would see my bra? Shinji grow up."Kari said as Shinji blushed.

"Hey I respect women."Shinij laughed as Kari took his deck from his shirt pocket.

"Say you like me and I'll give it."Kari teased.

"I don't."Shinji said as Kari started to run around the lake."Kari give me back my deck."

"I'll give it if you admit it."Kari said as she was being caught up by Shinji.

"No way."Shinji said as he jumped and tackled Kari into the lake.

"Ok you caught me but I took out this notepad and said it was your deck."Kari said as she took out a small wet notepad.

"Oh you are evil."Shinji said as Kari splashed him with water.

"Says the guy that was evil."Kari joked as Shinji splashed her.

"It was a good 3 years."

"3 YEARS?!"Kari asked as they got out of the water.

"Yeah. But you don't get it."Shinji said as he put on his clothes.

"Get what? Why you were evil."Kari said as she wringed her clothes as a Pink Kamen Rider looked at them from a tree taking out his Attack Vent.

"You don't understand. You don't know the pain of watching Advent Beasts kill and eat your parents in front of your eyes. And having brothers praised for saving 2 worlds. That's what lead me to becoming evil. Being the youngest sibling I've been asked if I would be like my brothers,heroes. Instead I became a villain and a murderer."Shinji said as the lake became a portal.

_Attack Vent_

Then Evildiver appeared from the portal and attacked Kari and Shinji. Then as Evildiver swooped in Shinji protected Kari by being slashed on the back by Evildiver's tail.

"Hello Onyx. I'm here not to pick a fight but to help."The pink Kamen Rider said as he stopped Evildiver.

"Raia? Why? Ryuga's been bringing back the Ventaran riders and you come to me."Shinji said as he got up slowly.

"I hate Ryuga. But I've always thought of you as a good friend."Raia said as he de-transformed to reveal a Tomboyish girl with black hair with blue and green highlights.

"Yuri? Why are you Raia?"Shinji asked as the girl helped him up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I found the deck when I was looking for you idiot. I guess Evildiver liked me and I made a contract with him. So when that happened I was practicing my traveling through the portals and I found you."Yuri explained wrapping her arms around Shinji as Kari got confused.

"Are you two.."Kari said as they nodded.

"We're Middle school and Elementary school sweethearts. Sam's my big sister."Yuri explained as Sam,Jake,T.K,Gatomon,and Patamon appeared from the lake.

"Yuri what are you doing here?"Sam asked as Yuri took out the Raia deck.

"Hey Yuri. Dude don't disappear like that."Jake said blushing seeing Yuri before walking up to Shinji.

"Kari you shouldn't either."T.K and the digimon said as Kari looked at Shinji's wound.

"Sorry. But I needed to see why he's been like this."Kari explained as Sam and Yuri started arguing.

"I don't care big sis. I still have feelings for Onyx and this is the only way to be with him."Yuri said as Shinji blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Yuri this is dangerous. This is worse than any fight you've seen. We are at full scale war."Sam said as Buzzstingers and Zebraskulls(humanoid Zebra monsters) appeared.

"Sam,Yuri stop we have to fight."Shinji winced as he reached for his deck.

"Onyx you can't fight in this condition."Yuri said as Shinji dropped his deck as T.K picked it up.

"I'm fine. If I can just get up. No I can't."Shinji said as the Onyx deck glowed in T.K's hands.

"Uh guys is this normal?"T.K asked.

"T.K that answers everything. You can become Kamen Rider Onyx too. I guess you're my twin from this world."Shinji winced as the Advent Beasts started to attack.

_Shoot Vent_

_Strike Vent._

Then half of the Buzzstingers were gone in an explosion from a missile and fireball mixed together from Toby and Ren.

"Shinji!"Toby yelled as he ran and knelt to his injured brother.

"Toby I'm ok."Shinji tried reassuring his brother who took out his deck from the belt.

"Shinji this is my resignation from the Kamen Riders. And I think you'll do better with the Dragon deck."Toby said as he gave his brother the deck.

"Babe."Sam said as Toby got up and stood next to her.

"We're too old. We have to relax. I mean would you want to be fighting on our wedding day?"Toby asked as Sam took out her deck and tossed it to Shinij.

"I guess. Shinji. I want to resign too."Sam said as Shinji nodded and took out his crest and moved his hand over the deck meaning that the contract's over with Sam as he slowly got up.

"Ok. Wait Wedding Day?"Shinji asked as he,Yuri, and Jake looked at them as Sam took out her ring.

"Yeah."The two of them sheepishly said as they got behind the riders.

"Kamen Rider."Yuri,Jake,and Shinji said as they transformed with Shinji going straight to survive mode while T.K did the same thing they did.

"This feels good."T.K said as he looked at his armor.

"Well I hope you know how to fight. Try to keep up."Jake said as the four of them started to fight the monsters helping Ren.

"Man this is too much."Yuri said as she punched a Buzzstinger in the face before doing a roundhouse on a Zebraskull.

"A little help."T.K said as a Zebraskull kicked him the gut and while he was holding his stomach the same Zebraskull did a piledriver on his back.

"Busy."Jake said as a Buzzstinger threw him into the water.

"Man. That hurt."Ren said as he was thrown into a tree.

_Sword vent._

"Guys use your advent beasts."Shinji instructed as the others summoned their Advent beasts except T.K who was still being hit while Shinji slashed through A Buzzstinger.

_Final Vent_

_Final Vent_

_Final Vent_

_Final Vent_

"Ren Fire when ready."Shinji said as he was on Dragranzer in motorcycle mode between Yuri and Jake who were on their Evildivers.

"Later."Yuri said as she and Jake hit Zebraskulls and Buzzstingers leaving them on the floor heading over to Sam and Toby getting them on the Evildivers.

"See ya."Shinji said as he did the same thing and got Kari,T.K,and the digimon behind him."Ren fire!"

"Goodbye."Ren said as he waved his hand to the monsters as Dragranzer went back to dragon mode and flew up like the Evildivers as Magnugiga(Ren's advent beast)shot missiles,lasers,and bullets making a huge explosion.

"Make that a lesson to you. Always be this far when you're with Ren using his final vent."Shinji said as he sat with his leg dangling over the side.

"I suck."T.K said as they all got to the ground and de-transformed.

"You just need training."Ren said as he walked up.

"Yeah we all sucked at the beginning."Jake said while Yuri and Shinji eyed him.

"I guess."T.K said before Shinji pinned him to the ground.

"Lesson 1. Never let your guard down."Shinji said letting go.

"Ok so never let your guard down."T.K said as Jake tried to hit him but T.K stopped him before being pinned to the ground again by Yuri.

"Lesson 1. T.K. Lesson 1."Kari said as T.K protected himself and still ended up on the floor.

"Give up?"Shinji chuckled as Yuri flipped T.K.

"One more try."T.K said as he got up with dirt all over him.

"Ok."Jake said as he tried to punch T.K who hit it away, jumped over Yuri's kick,and put his fist in front of Shinji's face.

"Impressive."Ren chuckled as Kari ran and hugged T.K before tossing him in the lake to wash off the dirt.

"Later guys."Shinji said as he left through the lake.

"Wait Onyx."Yuri said as she followed Shinji into the apartment."Onyx who was that girl?"

"Kari? She's a friend."Shinji said as they sat down in his room.

"Onyx promise me whatever happens we'll always be together."Yuri said as she laid her head on Shinji's shoulder.

"I promise. Besides I love you I won't let anything bad happen to you."Shinji said as he put her chin on top of his thumb and index finger and planted a kiss on her lips.

Next day.

"Alright time for lesson 2."Shinji said as he took off his jacket and put on fighting gloves on a building's roof in front of T.K and the girls.

"What is it?"T.K asked before Shinji punched him.

"Hand to Hand combat."Shinij said as T.K regained his balance.

"I think this lesson is going to take a while."Yuri said as Shinji blocked T.K's punch with his arm.

"Considering T.K's been in only one fight. An hour."Kari added.

"Come on T.K lay at least one good punch."Shinji said as he punched T.K on the arm.

"Ow. And how can I?"T.K asked as he tried to punch Shinji.

"Focus."Shinji said as he punched T.K in the stomach.

"Like this?"T.K asked as he punched Shinji's face before he punched Shinji in the back,and stomach after blocking Shinji's punches.

"Yeah. All right lesson's over."Shinji said as he and T.K spit out a bit of blood."We need to buff you up a bit."

A new ally and Rider? Why is Ryuga bringing back the Ventaran riders? Find out on another Digimon Digital monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

Piedmon's Alternative.

"Kari wake up."Gatomon said while Kari was asleep.

"Hey why am I at the beach?"Kari asked as she was on the beach siting next to T.K seeing the others play in the ocean."Guys?"Kari said as a storm cloud showed up with T.K and Shinji transformed and Davis with Flamedramon armor."NO!"Kari yelled as Davis and T.K went towards Shinji using their strongest moves. Then T.K and Davis were cheering as Shinji was being vented.

"Kari!"Gatomon yelled as Kari snapped up sweating looking at the alarm clock seeing it's 8 in the morning.

"No Tai?"Kari asked as she got up and looked up on the bunk bed and saw no Tai.

"He's over at Sora's. Still a surprise she's not pregnant."Gatomon said as Kari laid back down."What was your nightmare? You were saying Shinji and T.K's name over and over again."

"Gatomon T.K and Davis hate Shinji."Kari said as she looked at her phone and saw 7 missed calls from T.K.

"Huh? How could you tell."Gatomon said as Kari looked at her.

"I saw them hit Shinji and then he was vented."Kari said as she closed her eyes.

Shinji's place.

"Jake wake up."Shinji said to his passed out best friend.

"Chocolate chip waffles double the chocolate and syrup."Jake muttered in his sleep.

"Chocolate waffles triple the chocolate and 5 times the syrup."Shinji said as Jake snapped right up.

"Where?"Jake asked excitedly.

"In your dreams."Yuri chuckled as she entered the room.

"Dude not cool."Jake complained.

"Get up."Shinji said as they all heard noise from a portal to see a rider with a cricket motif.

"Master Eubulon?"All of them asked before the rider made a bring it sign.

"No. It's Alternative Zero."Ren said as he came inside the room.

"Kamen Rider."All of them said as they transformed to fight Alternative Zero.

At T.K's house.

"What's that noise."T.K said covering his ears as the ringing noise mixed with fighting sounds filled his head.

"What noise?"Patamon asked before T.K looked in the mirror to see the fight between Alternative Zero,and the others.

"I have to help."T.K winced before his mom called him saying Kari was at the door.

"T.K we need to talk."Kari said as she dragged T.K into his room."Do you hate Shinji?"

"No."T.K replied.

"Be honest with me T.K I saw you vent him in my dream."Kari pleaded as T.K sighed.

"Ok I hate him. But it's only because I think you have feelings for him."T.K sighed as the ringing noise stopped.

"T.K why would you think that?"Kari asked as she hugged him.

"Well remember how we used to make Davis jealous? I think you're doing the same thing to Shinji."T.K said earning him a slap on the face.

"T.K if you're jealous then talk to me or Shinji but if you can't then I think we'll need a break."Kari said as she left the room leaving a shocked T.K.

an hour later.

"Shinji can I talk to you?"T.K asked Shinji who had his arm in a sling walking in downtown.

"Yeah sure T.K."Shinji replied back.

"Kari's been acting strange."T.K sighed.

"And isn't that normal in 16 year old girls?"

"Well yeah but she's been saying something about me venting you."

"You vent me?"

"It's strange right. And when I tell her about why I hate you. She says I'm jealous."

"Wait wait why 'do' you hate me."

"I think she has feelings for you."

"No way man. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"And now she says that if I don't talk to you or her she'll dump me."

"Well take my advice,girls love it when you say they're right. If Kari says you're jealous then you say she's right."

"But what if she's not."

"Then just go with it."

"Thanks man."T.K said as he fistbumped Shinji.

"You better call her."Shinji chuckled as he left before he was dragged into a mirror by Alternative Zero.

"Hello?"Kari said over the phone.

"Hey Kari. I'm sorry."

"It's ok T.K but did you talk to Shinji?"Kari asked.

"Yeah. I told him everything and he told me the truth."

"Ok well I'll be sure to thank him."Kari said as she hung up.

In Piedmon's lair.

"So much for hospitality."Shinji groaned as Alternative Zero threw him in front of Piedmon with Black versions of the Digidestineds' digimon behind him along with Ryuga,Ouja and Diaboromon.

"Enjoy my lair?"Piedmon as Ryuga and Ouja started to attack Shinji.

"Like I said,So much for hospitality."Shinji coughed as Ryuga stole his dragon deck.

"Ryuga infiltrate the digidestined and riders. Then destroy them."Piedmon ordered as Ryuga nodded and left.

"Veemon and Agumon attack."Diaboromon ordered as Veemon and Agumon digivolved to Skullgreymon and UforceVeedramon and exited through a portal to the human world.

"Ouja throw him in jail."Piedmon ordered as Ouja nodded wrapped chains around Shinji's arms and legs and left him hanging in a jail cell.

In the human world A couple days later.

"Davis I'm hungry."DemiVeemon said as he and Davis were leaving the soccer field.

"I have a bag of chips in my bag."Davis said as DemiVeemon jumped in the bag and afterwards crunching noises were heard.

"Digidestined of miracles prepare to die."UforceVeedramon said as he flew at Davis With his Ulforce sword out.

"DemiVeemon anytime now."Davis said as he started to run.

"Gotcha Davis."DemiVeemon said as he warp digivolved into EXVeemon."Say what are you doing?"

"My master wants you dead."UforceVeedramon said as he started slashing ExVeemon.

"Davis!"Ken yelled with Stingmon behind him.

"Ken now!"Davis yelled as ExVeemon and Stingmon dna digivoled to Paildramon and then mega digivolved into Imperialdramon fighter mode.

"Two digimon for the price of one? Seems fair."UforceVeedramon said as he started attacking Imperialdramon.

"Splendor Blade."Imperialdramon said as his right arm's gauntlet had an energy sword coming out of it to stop UforceVeedramon.

"Impressive but..not fast enough."UforceVeedramon said as he stabbed Imperialdramon reverting him back to Chibimon and Leafmon.

"Chibomon!"Davis yelled as he caught his hurt partner.

"Leafmon."Ken said as he caught his hurt partner as UforceVeedramon picked them all up and flew into a portal to Piedmon's lair.

With Tai.

"Terra force!"Wargreymon yelled as he shot a huge meteor at Skullgreymon.

"Alright!"Tai yelled as it made contact with Skullgreymon.

"Dark Shot."Skullgreymon said as he walked out of the smoke unharmed shooting the missile on it's back at Wargreymon sending him back to Agumon.

"No!"Tai yelled as Skullgreymon picked him and Agumon up and walked into a portal to Piedmon's lair.

"Hello Digidestined."Piedmon chuckled as Ouja and Alternative tied them all up and put them in jail cells.

"Piedmon. I'm going to get that smirk off your face."Tai growled as Piedmon left laughing.

"I guess we're his prisoners."Ken sighed.

"What he got you guys too?!"Shinji asked as he lifted up his head.

"Shinji!"

"What happened?"Shinji asked.

"How long have you been here?"Ken asked shocked.

"A couple days."Shinji sighed as Davis got up.

2-3 months later

"We're busting out."Davis said as he tried to break the chains keeping him in his cell.

"I wouldn't."Shinji sighed as Gatomon jumped out of a corner.

"Hi guys."Gatomon said as she wiped black soot off her.

"Gatomon?"Veemon asked as she nodded as Kari ran behind with keys.

"Kari."Tai said as Kari unlocked the cells and freed Tai and the others except Shinji.

"Kari you've got to help Shinji."Davis said as Kari looked behind her to see Shinji.

"Shinji how are you here. Wait so it wasn't you that broke up with Yuri"Kari asked as she opened the cell and unlocked the cuffs on Shinji.

"Long story. But to make it short it's been Ryuga doing all these things wait what!."Shinji explained as a black Gabumon appeared and actually helped Shinji.

"Hey he's one of Piedmon's digimon."Tai said as all of them escaped the lair running to the digi port.

"It's ok he's my friend."Shinji said as they got to the forest.

"Your friend?"Veemon asked as Gabumon nodded and handed Shinji a red and black D3.

"Yeah Gabumon's been my friend ever since I told him a digimon isn't someone's own personal weapon. And now I guess he's my partner."Shinji said as they got to the Digiport and left the digital world.

"Alright it worked."Sora and Izzy said as the others landed in front of them.

"Where's Ryuga?"Shinji growled as he looked at the reflection in his D3 and saw him attacking T.K and Jake.

"But you don't have a deck."Kari said as Shinji took out Ryuga's.

"Kamen Rider."Shinji said as he slid Ryuga's deck into a chrome metallic black Advent belt.

"Shinji."Jake groaned as he and T.K de-transformed out of energy as Ryuga stepped closer.

"Why?"T.K groaned as Ryuga slid his Strike Vent.

Strike Vent

Attack Vent.

"Yuri!"Jake yelled as Yuri appeared on Evildiver being hit by the strike vent and landing in Jake's arms.

"It's time for you to disappear."

Final Vent

Attack Vent

Then as Ryuga jumped up Dragblacker appeared and bit down on Ryuga's side and hit his head on building's sides and hit him with it's tail after letting him go.

"Traitor."Ryuga groaned as the other ran up to see Shinji and Gabumon look at him.

"Ryuga I'm sorry but I'm ending this."Shinji said as he slid his Final Vent into his Dragvisor.

Final Vent.

"Ryuga."Shinji sighed as Ryuga disintegrated after Shinji hit him with his Final Vent.

"Thanks Ryuga."Jake said as Shinji shook his head and de-transformed.

"No Shinji."T.K growled as he kicked Shinji sending him flying into Kari's arms.

"Shinji are you ok?"Kari asked as Shinji nodded in pain."T.K what's wrong with you."

"Why are you helping him?"

"Cause I didn't do it."Shinji groaned.

"Yeah right."T.K growled as he ran to Shinji ready to punch him before Yuri and Jake stopped him an inch away.

"He's right. Shinji saved us."Jake said as T.K was slapped by Kari.

"T.K why. He's been held captive by Piedmon. I'm sorry but I think this isn't going to work."Kari said as T.K was shocked.

Shinji lost T.K's trust?! Why would Piedmon do that,is T.K the one infected? Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters.


	9. Chapter 9

Confused.

"Where are you Shinji?"Jake asked as he and Kari were on Shinji's motorcycle looking for him.

"He just disappeared after I broke up with T.K."Kari sighed as they went through a window and got to a city with Kamen Riders everywhere on posters, ,or Bilboards.

"Welcome to My world."Jake said as he parked the motorcycle and he and Kari entered a huge building.

"Hello Kamen Rider Strike."A computerized voice said as they entered a lab.

"*Sigh* I still have enough power in my crest to go to the Advent Void."Shinji said as he entered a portal and came back with A rider with a Phoenix motif but he didn't have his markings.

"Wrath."Jake gasped as Shinji put Wrath in a capsule.

"Heal Wrath."Shinji sighed as he closed the capsule and used a small towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Wrath. Why Wrath?"Jake whispered as he and Kari hid as Shinji walked and exited the lab.

"Man. I've ruined everything."Shinji sighed as he swapped out his clothes for a Rider Uniform with the Dragon Knight symbol on it.

"Mister can I have your autograph?"A kid asked as Shinji began to walk down the street as Paparazzi and News reporters came around him.

"Sure kid."Shinji said as he signed the kid's toy Wing Knight Advent deck.

"I want to be a Kamen Rider too."The kid said as Shinji gave him an empty Contract card and a blank deck.

"Then do me a favor and when you turn 13 contract with a monster and you'll be a Kamen Rider."Shinji said as the boy nodded and ruffled his hair.

"I promise."The kid said as he ran to his dad.

"Family."Shinji said as he started to walk toward the outskirts of the city and looked out at the ocean from the cliff he was standing on.

"Shinji!"Kari yelled as Shinji closed his eyes and Dragreder appeared and went right through him.

"My crest."Shinji gasped as his crest glowed and it disintegrated into a card with a brand new version of Dragreder called Dragburner.

"Shinji are you ok?"Kari asked as Shinji fell down.

"Why are you even here?"Shinji asked as he got up and started to turn around.

"Looking for you idiot."Kari said sounding like Yuri.

"Well don't I've ruined everything,everyone's trust in me. Your relationship with T.K. And my relationship with Yuri."Shinji said as Jake walked up to him.

"Snap out of it."Jake said as he punched Shinji in the face.

"Bastard."Shinji said as he punched Jake back.

"Both of you stop it."Kari said as she put herself between the two best friends.

"Why Jake. Don't you think I know how much I messed up. And here you are a true friend. I don't even deserve Yuri,you,or even the others' trust."Shinji said as he began to walk towards the cliff.

"Jake let me talk to him."Kari said as Jake nodded shocked.

"Kari I shouldn't deserve your trust."Shinji said as Kari stood next to him.

"Shinji you shouldn't beat yourself up."Kari said as Jake left.

"Why not."

"Because Ryuga did all that and you beat him."

"And what else did Ryuga mess up? your relationship? Oh no that was all me."

"Shinji. T.K did that."

"But who was the reason."

"Shinji please I really need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just look at me."Kari said as Shinji looked at her.

"Why?"

"Shinji I've known you for 4 months. And all that time I noticed something special about you."

"Name one."

"Your kindness."

"Name one more."

"Your Sweetness."

"And what makes you think I have any of that?"

"Because I've seen it."

"Yeah when?"

"Can I just get to the point?"

"Ok."Shinji sighed turning his head and looking at the ocean.

"I never realized it but I lo.."Kari said as she was cut off by Alternative Zero blowing up the cliff sending Shinji and Kari plumetting hundreds of feet.

"Kari! *cough,cough* Where are you!"Shinji yelled as debris was falling everywhere and he kept going underwater."God."

"Shinji? Over here!"Kari yelled back as Shinji swam over to her.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?"Shinji said as he hugged Kari by surprise.

"Yeah. What happened."Kari said blushing as she and Shinji swam to shore.

"Dunno."Shinji said as he took out his deck to show sparks coming out of it.

"Your deck."

"It's busted. We're stuck here until I can finish the repairs."Shinji sighed."What were you saying?"

"Nothing nothing."Kari said rubbing her right arm and as she took her hand off she saw her hand filled with blood.

"Kari come on. I can patch you up at the lab."Shinji said as he picked Kari up bridal style and ran up the cliff and as fast as he could got to Headquarters and set Kari on a bed.

"Onyx!"A boy with shaggy light brown hair with a gold jacket with the Wrath symbol on it yelled as he fist bumped Shinji entering the room.

"Vic Frasier Jr."Shiniji chuckled introducing Vic to Kari."Kari meet Vic he's the son of the original Wrath. Vic meet Hikari Kamiya a friend I made."

"Hi what's up."Vic chuckled.

"Hi Vic just call me Kari. Wait you're Wrath?"Kari said as Shinij patched up her gash stitching it up and wrapping it in a bandage.

"Yeah. My dad gave me the deck but Onyx one question. Where's my symbol and Goldphoenix's card."Vic asked as Shinji told him the whole story.

"After you vented yourself using your Final Vent, Goldphoenix ran away to Kari's world along with Destwilder."Shinji explained as they got to the lab.

"Wait I thought riders couldn't vent themselves?"Kari asked as Shinij sat down in front of a desk and started to run a pen like thing to fix the deck.

"There's an exception for me. My Final Vent is Suicidal because I go head first into my opponent in flames at high speed."Vic explained as he made some cappuccinos from a machine in the lab.

"And now that my crest became a card, my deck is the new Advent key and I have to fix it."Shinji added.

a couple days later

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."Vic said as he took out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Kari.

"Aw Vic you shouldn't have."Kari said as she kissed Vic's cheek.

"Hey lovebirds I fixed the deck."Shinji said taking off a pair of glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe that you wear contacts."Kari said as Shinji sighed opening the portal back to Kari's world to see Odaiba in flames with T.K and Piedmon laughing.

"T.K?! Why are you with Piedmon?!"Kari yelled as T.K and Piedmon sent Goldphoenix to attack them.

"Don't you get it. I'm the evil one and now I'm going to dim your light."T.K said as Shinji transformed and took out a card with the crest of Hope on it.

"I'm Hope. And T.K's darkness."Shinji said as his Dragvisor became a crossbow like visor with the Dragon motif on it.

Dragon Slayer

Shinji's the child of hope?! T.K's evil?! Find out why next time on Digimon Digital monsters.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon rage mode.

Dragon rage.

Then after Shinji set the card in a slot with the Dragon Knight motif on it he was engulfed in light and came out with Dragon wings on his back and bigger,lighter,armor shaped armor and the helmet more like a dragon's head.

"Shinji?"Kari asked as Vic transformed into a black version of the Wrath armor.

"Shinji who's Shinji?"Vic asked as Shinij raised his hand and tossed Vic a contract card.

"I'll handle hope boy over there. Vic contract with Goldphoenix."Shinji said as he flew over to T.K but was stopped by Devimon.

"Where do you think.."

"You're going?"A second Devimon asked as Gatomon ran over being chased by LadyDevimon.

"Kari! Patamon's been corrupted by T.K. But we got some help."Gatomon said as LadyDevimon was attacked by a BlackGarurumon.

"Gabumon! Is that you!?"Shinji yelled as he shot a red laser at Devimon hitting him in the arm.

"Yeah it's me."Garurumon said as he bit the other Devimon.

"Mega Flame!"Greymon yelled as he hit the place T.K and Piedmon were standing on.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"MetalGarurumon yelled as he shot missiles at one of the Devimon.

"AAAHHH!"Patamon yelled as Devimon de-digivolved in a black light falling into Shinji's arms.

"It's ok Patamon. Kari here."Shinji said as he landed and gave Kari Patamon.

"Come back and Fight!"T.K yelled as he jumped on Devimon's shoulder transforming.

"Gabumon!"Shinji yelled jumping on Garurumon's back.

"Wing blade!"Garudamon yelled protecting Sora and Tai from a Mammothmon.

Attack Vent.

Sword vent.

"T.K!"Shinji yelled jumping off Garurumon grabbing the neck of his crossbow and took it out revealing a knight's blade with the hilt Dragburner's head and flew towards T.K and Dragblacker.

"Now this is a fight."T.K laughed as Shinji slashed at him from every angle flying.

Attack Vent.

"Gabumon help Angewomon!"Shinji yelled as Dragburner flew behind him as Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon to fight LadyDevimon.

Unite Vent.

Unite Vent.

Then Jake appeared with Venosnaker combined with Metalgelas' body and it's horns on Venosnaker's head and Evildiver transformed into wings on his back. Then Dragburner split and became armor and replaced Shinji's armor that broke off into pieces.

Dragon Slayer.

"Hey T.K are we fighting or what."Shinji chuckled as T.K ripped off a street lamp and hit Shinji like a baseball sending him flying.

"And it's out of the park."T.K said making a pun before Shinji tackled him at high speed.

"And you're out."Shinji chuckled throwing T.K into Devimon.

"Trick Cannon!"Piedmon yelled shooting a green beam at Davis and Jake.

Guard Vent

"Hey Jake."Vic said with the Wrath armor normal and with a shield protecting the duo.

"Vic!"Jake yelled sliding Strike Vent and Sword Vent one after another in his VenoVisor.

"T.K it's time we take our leave."Piedmon said as he jumped dodging Jake's attacks and became confetti along with T.K and the other rogue digimon as it began to rain.

"That was exhilarating."Shinji said taking out his Dragon Rage card.

"Shinji."Patamon whispered in pain as Kari walked over to Shinji.

"Patamon. It's ok buddy relax. Just get some sleep."Shinji said hugging Patamon who smiled and laughed weakily.

"Come on Patamon."Matt said walking over and getting Patamon before glaring at Tai who had his arm around Sora.

"Awkward."Shinji chuckled giving his jacket to Kari before getting soaked.

"Hey Tai why was Matt looking at you like you guys did something wrong?"Kari asked as Sora rubbed her stomach.

"We were planning to tell you guys when it was perfect. But now that you're suspicious, I'm pregnant."Sora explained as Shinji and Kari's mouths dropped.

"Hey Shinji can I talk to you?"Jake asked as Shinji nodded leaving Kari with the now expecting duo.

"Tai can I ask you something?"Kari asked as Tai nodded.

"Yeah what?"

"I have feelings for this boy. I tried to tell him but we were rudely interrupted. I need your advice."Kari said as Sora walked up.

"Just be upfront and tell Shinji already."Sora said sticking her tongue out smiling leading Kari to blush.

"I don't know how."Kari asked turning around to see Shinji talking to Jake before he noticed her and gave her a peace sign.

"Shinji. I'm dating Yuri now."Jake said upfront as Shinji looked at him shocked.

"Dude. I,I,I don't know what to say except."Shinji said clenching his fist before lunging it at Jake stopping it between them."Awesome."

"Man. You're not mad."Jake said as Shinji made a classic smile.

"Why. I love another girl now."Shinji chuckled as Jake slowly fist bumped him.

"Oh man don't tell me it's Kari."Jake gasped as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah she was the only person who saw the real me."Shinji laughed as he patted Jake's shoulder."Go to Yuri. Go all out. Do it already."

"See ya man!"Jake laughed back to his old self.

"Hey Shinji Kari wants to talk to you. Bye Kari."Tai said as he walked Sora to a black car.

"What is it?"Shinji asked running his hand through his wet hair.

"It's just well I really like this boy."Kari started as Shinji bought them both sodas."And I need to know how this boy feels about me."

"Well just be upfront."Shinji said in between gulps of his soda."You never know unless you try."

"Shinji I was trying to tell you at the cliff."Kari said slowly drinking her soda as Shinji threw away his can.

"Tell me what?"Shinji coughed seeing his breath the harder he breathed.

"That you're getting sick come on."Kari said as she dragged Shinji running to shelter.

"I'm not getting sick I'm just exhausted."Shinji said as they got to their complex and enetered Shinji's apartment.

"Kari-chan."Vic said kissing Kari's cheek as Jake helped Shinji on the couch.

"Vic."Kari blushed as Vic gave her a small box.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And a pretty girl deserves something this beautiful."Vic said as Kari opened the box to see a gold necklace with Kari engraved on it.

"Vic...I-I."

"Please Kari I'm not a guy like Onyx,headstrong and stupid."Vic said as Shinji got mad anime style.

"Let's see who's stupid after I burn you to a golden crisp!"Shinji yelled being held back by Jake and Yuri.

"Or Jake,a strong,agressive retard."Vic continued as Jake acted like Shinji.

"Me, A RETARD THIS COMING FROM THE GUY THAT KILLED HIMSELF!"Jake yelled being restrained by Yuri.

"Please Kari. Be my girl."Vic asked as Kari nodded.

'Kari. No.'Shinji thought going into his room and punched his trunk waking up a black Tsunomon.

"Shinji? Are you ok?"Tsunomon asked his silently sobbing partner.

"Yeah I just have to sleep. You too little guy."Shinji chuckled picking up his partner and fell asleep on his bed next to a worried Tsunomon who silently went outside and saw Kari and Vic.

"Bye Vic. Bye Yuri and Jake."Kari said leaving the apartment to see Tsunomon waiting for her."Tsunomon? Why are you out here."

"To see what all that was about. Why him,the playboy Vic?"Tsunomon asked bouncing next to Kari.

"Playboy?"

"Shinji told me all about the riders. Vic's dated 4 girls at once."

"When?"

"Half a year ago."

"But he's probably changed."

"Really? Then wait until school tomorrow."

"Fine but if he has changed. You have to be Davis' soccer ball."

"You got it."Tsunomon growled bouncing back inside the apartment.

"Playboy?"

Next day.

"Don't worry babe you're the only chick who I got the hots for."A laughing Vic said to a blue haired Cheerleader in the hallway near Yuri's locker.

"Impressive Vic."Shinji said slamming a locker hiding him closed startling Vic."2 worlds and now you flirt with other girls."

"Meet me in the Football field. Onyx why?"Vic said leading Shinji to kick him into the wall.

"Hurt Kari. And I'll kill you personally."Shinji threatened with a menacing look.

"That was smart."T.K chuckled closing his locker.

"It was. How's the plan."Shinji said making sure everyone left.

"Piedmon is almost done."

"Alright T.K keep me at the ready."

"See ya."

"Hello Shinji James a.k.a formerly Kamen Rider Onyx and now Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."A man in wearing a suit said walking up to Shinji who was getting on his bike.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Kiba Yuji from Smart Brain. Also known as Kamen Rider Orga."Kiba said showing his belt and his badge.

"What do you want from me?"Shinji asked flipping up the visor on his helmet.

"My boss and friend Takumi Inui wants you to come to Smart Brain and test out a rider belt we're inventing."

"Takumi Inui? Faiz?!"Shinji gasped as Kiba nodded.

"We relocated here after the belts were damaged in our world. We needed the Advent Master but we heard of Eubulon's passing away."

"I remember Master Eubulon told us of your kind of Riders. Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, Psyga, and Orga. The riders with weapons made to defeat the Orphenochs."Shinji said as Kiba nodded again.

"Will you help us?"

"Of course. Riders are family,we help each other no matter what."Shinji said before Kiba entered a car and started to a building in downtown.

"Takumi. I brought Dragon Knight."Kiba said as they entered a huge office.

"Good thank you Kiba. Shinji James welcome I'm.."A man in a white suit said before Shinji cut him off.

"Takumi Inui the Wolf Orphenoch and Kamen Rider Faiz."Shiniji finished sitting down in a chair.

"I see that Eubulon's said about us. Anyway I need you to help with something."Takumi said chuckling getting up and showed Shinji a wall with damaged belts.

"I remember that in your final battle your belts were destroyed."Shinji said picking up a silver belt with red outlining with a silver and red phone.

"I need you to test out the new Faiz gear."

"I thought only Orphenochs could?"

"We enhanced the power but made test runs and I believe that anyone could use the Faiz gear."Takumi said handing Shinji a briefcase.

"Ok but do I give it back?"

"Keep it. Should anything happen come back."Takumi said as they both heard an explosion.

"Thanks. Time to test it out."Shinji said opening the briefcase and put on the belt from before and dialed 5-5-5 on the phone.

5-5-5

Standing by.

"Kamen Rider."Shinji announced putting the phone in the belt.

Complete.

Then in a flash of red light Shinji was revealed with rider armor with red lines coming from the belt to his arms and legs,silver chest plate,black and silver shoulder pads,metal rings on his legs,gloves with finger tips that look Razor sharp,and a helmet designed with dorsal fin like antennas on the top and eyes split apart like a half circle that glow in the dark yellow.

"How does it feel?"Takumi asked as Shinji turned his head.

"Amazing."Shinji said running and jumped on a brand new Motorcycle modeled to match his armor and made it to the explosion scene to see a Black Garudamon,Black Kabuterimon,and a Black Lilymon towering over their good versions.

"Who are you?"Sora asked looking at Shinji.

"Kamen Rider Faiz! Remember that!"Shinji yelled running and jumped onto Black Kabuterimon's back and punched it making Black Kabuterimon disintegrate.

"That power."Izzy gasped as Shinji took out a camera and took out a small rectangle like thing with his helmet molded on it from his phone and slid it over then lens making it slide down a handle and turned the camera into a fist like weapon.

Ready.

"Take this."Shinji said to Black Lilymon punching her.

Exceed charge.

"See ya!"Shinji yelled punching a downed Black Lilymon making her disintegrate.

"It's incredible. Is there one in pink?"Mimi said as Shinji took out something that looked like a Mini telescope.

"Mission Memory set."Shinji said taking the mission memory from the camera and slid it into the mini telescope and put it in his right leg."Faiz Pointer rider kick mode."

Exceed charge.

"Wing Blade!"Black Garudamon yelled attacking Shinji who jumped up and after setting his right leg out a red drill like thing showed up from the Faiz Ponter in front of the Wing Blade stopping it.

"Faiz Break!"Shinji yelled going towards the drill in the blink of an eye and used the drill to go right through the Wing Blade like it was nothing and after the drill hit Black Garudamon Shinji appeared behind her not watching Black Garudamon Disintegrate.

"Sora!"Tai yelled running with Kari,Vic,and Joe behind Shinji.

"Faiz. Thanks."Sora said to Shinji who just went to his new bike pushing Vic out of his way.

"Faiz? Are you a Kamen Rider?"Kari asked as Shinji turned his head and nodded.

"Get back here!"Vic said getting up taking out his advent deck after Shinij rode off.

"Faiz?"A confused Jake asked as the riders and the digidestined assembled in the park an hour later.

"It was incredible he easily beat Piedmon's evil digimon in one hit each."Izzy said as Shinji smirked in his mind.

"Awesome we should ask him to join us."Davis said standing up.

"I wouldn't do that."Shinji said getting his back off the tree he was leaning on.

"Why not?"Yolei asked looking suspicious at Shinji.

"Yeah he's strong we should ask him."Cody continued irritating Shinji.

"Faiz isn't a team player."Shinji lied.

"I agree. Kari said he was hostile towards Vic a fellow rider so he hates other riders."Ken said as Vic got mad.

"That jerk is going to have his ass whooped."Vic said getting up yelling while Kari tried to calm him down.

"Calm down we don't even know where he.."Kari said getting cut off by Vic pushing her.

"Kari! Vic what's your problem."Shinji said helping Kari up before punching Vic in the face.

"What you wanna go bro."Vic said pushing Shinji.

"Both of you stop!"Kari and Yuri yelled holding Shinji and Vic back before their fight escalated further.

"I'm out of here."Shinji said walking away.

"Yeah you better!"Vic yelled after Shinji was out of the park.

"Shinji? I thought you were with the others?"Sam asked as Shinji entered the apartment and went straight into his room and took out the Faiz gear form his backpack and put it in his trunk.

"Vic. Kari. Those two don't even match. Good thing school ends tomorrow and that means no more Vic. And T.K and I are ending this tomorrow."Shinji grumbled getting into bed.

The next day.

"Piedmon!"Shinji yelled entering Piedmon's lair transformed into Faiz and used his Faiz Break to vent Alternative Zero and Ouja,and to destroy the evil digimon.

"Oh the child of hope has arrived."Piedmon said as T.K entered the room and used his Strike Vent on Piedmon.

"The children of hope."T.K said as Shinji de-transformed and transformed into his Dragon Knight armor.

The final battle has begun. Will T.K and Shinji defeat Piedmon? Find out next time on Digimon digital monsters.

Authors note.

Might put in some music during the fight. Maybe some from Kamen Rider Faiz, Ryuki, or any Digimon song dunno.


	11. Chapter 11

Piedmon's final trick.

Strike Vent

"Trick Cannon!"Piedmon yelled shooting a green beam at T.K who was giving Shinji time to go in to Dragon Slayer mode.

Dragon Rage mode.

"Eat it."Shinji said jumping and shot Piedmon with a red laser.

"Trump sword!"Piedmon yelled regaining his balance and threw his swords at Shinji and T.K making them get out of the digital world through a portal he made and made them de-transform in downtown.

"Reports from all over town have been of 2 mysterious masked men fighting one of those monsters that appeared 4 years ago."A news reporter said on t.v making Ren and Jake spit take and make the others gasp.

"SHINJI!? T.K?!"Everyone yelled seeing their two friends roll on to their backs.

"T.K can you handle the Dragon knight armor?"Shinji asked.

"Yeah why?"T.K said as Shinji gave T.K the deck and took out the Faiz Gear.

5-5-5

Standing by

"I'm ending this now."Shinji said putting his belt on and slid the phone inside.

Complete.

(JutsiFaiz plays in the background)

"Let's go."T.K said sliding the deck in to his belt jumping up transforming straight to Dragon rage mode and Shinji into Faiz with a watch on his left arm.

"Trump sword!"Piedmon yelled scared of what was about to come throwing his swords.

Dragon Slayer mode

1-0-3

Single mode.

"T.K hit the swords!"Shinji commanded getting the phone out,opened it up and moved the top part out to the left to make it into a gun and shot the Spade and Club swords turning it into ashes.

Shoot vent

"Piedmon!"T.K yelled after shooting the swords.

"Terra force!"

"Metal Wolf claw!"

"Positron laser!"Imperialdramon yelled shooting his strongest attack at Piedmon along with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"T.K! Where's Shinji?"Kari asked seeing Faiz stop the attacks and fought Piedmon on his own.

"Well.."T.K said looking at Shinji who shook his head."He's handling something on his own."

"Hey a little help!"Shinji yelled as his bike flew over and turned into a tall robot."Auto Vaijin Faiz edge."

"Clown Trick!"Piedmon yelled making a barrage of green laser bombs that hit everything destroying downtown hurting the others except the riders and the mega level digimon.

"I'm mad."Shinji said taking the mission memory from his phone and slid it into the handle he took from his bike robot turning it into a light saber like weapon and hit Piedmon.

Ready.

"Axel mode."Shinji said taking a black version of his mission memory from his watch and put it into his phone turning him into a black version with red eyes and the chest plate opened up to reveal wires and a red jewel in the center with the red lines coming from the belt silver.

"Whoa."T.K said flying between Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"Let's end this!"Shinji yelled taking the Faiz Pointer and put the black mission memory in it.

(Here we go plays in the background)

"No way. I'm ending this."Piedmon said as he began to grow green.

"Only a hit in the next ten seconds can stop him."Imperialdramon said as everything near Piedmon started to disintegrate the brighter Piedmon glowed.

"Leave that to me!"Shinji said pressing a red button on the watch.

Start up.

"Axel Crimson Smash!"Shinji said kicking Piedmon making him stop glowing.

3-2-1

Time out

"Hit him!"Shinji commanded putting his regular mission memory in the Faiz Pointer after reverting back to his original form.

Exceed charge

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf claw!"

"Positron laser!"

Final Vent

"Crimson Smash!"Shinji yelled as he and T.K flew at Piedmon at the same speed as the combined Mega level attacks and hit Piedmon resulting in a huge explosion with the crest of hope and the greek symbol for Phi appeared in a red light after the explosion.

"It's all over."Davis said getting up along with the others.

"Vic Frasier! Or should I say Phoenix Orphenoch."Shinji said getting his Faiz edge and returned it into it's light saber form while Vic pushed everyone away transforming into a white monster mixed with a Phoenix.

"Impressive Faiz."Vic said making a gold sword out of gold fire.

Exceed Charge.

"Orphenochs are evil except others. They deserve to die except the ones that are my friends."Shinji said jumping up and slashed Vic in half.

"Faiz."Was all Kari could get out before Shinji left.

"Hello? Takumi."Shinij said entering the main office.

"Oh. Shinji enjoy the Faiz Gear?"

"Yeah it's incredible. But I think the Orphenochs are back."Shinji said sitting down.

"I figured. That's why I wanted you to be Faiz."Takumi explained showing him a security footage from the High school showing the Cheerleader turning Vic into an Orphenoch.

"Okay. The Faiz gear hasn't given me problems neither did Axel mode."Shinji explained before Takumi gave him 2 briefcases.

"That means Kaixa and Delta will work."

"So I have to choose the perfect candidates?"

"Yes. And Shinji how would you like to work here. Like Kiba be an Agent and go on secret missions."Takumi asked making Shinji nod.

"Yeah I would love it."Shinji said as Takumi gave him a badge and a backpack with a suit.

"You start on Monday."

"Bye Takumi I mean Boss."Shinji said leaving the office to his Bike.

"Shinji?"Kari said walking in the streets and saw Shinji on Auto Vaijin.

"Shinji Orphenoch on 8th street."Kiba said through the Faiz phone.

"On it Kiba."

5-5-5

Standing By

"Kamen Rider."

Complete.

"Faiz is Shinji?"Kari gasped as Shinji got out of view.

"Hey!"Shinji yelled pressing a button on Auto Vaijin turning it into robot mode before taking his Faiz edge and started slashing an Orphenoch.

Strike Vent

"Out of my way."Jake said hitting the Orphenoch with Metalgelas' gauntlet.

"You stay out of my way."Shinji said getting the Faiz Shot and turned it into knuckle mode and punched the Orphenoch in the face.

"No you."Jake said getting ready for his Final Vent

"Shut up."Shinji said jumping off Jake and used his Crimson Smash to destroy the orphenoch.

"Hey what's your problem?"

"My problem? I'm doing my job so go to your girlfriend Jake."Shinji said going to Auto Vaijin.

"How do you know that? And my name?"

"Cause I've known you since Daycare dumbass."

"Shinji why are you Faiz?"

"It's my job."

"Job? No your job is to be Dragon Knight."

"No my job isn't to be Dragon Knight. I'm a hero. There are enemies arising. The same shit Vic was."

"An Opheknock?"

"Orphenoch. They murder peope to increase their armies. 4 out of 5 people don't even become Orphenochs."Shinji said detransforming and walked away."And by the way here's your crappy deck."

"He's unbelieveable."Jake said to Yuri in some sort of waterpark the next day.

"Maybe he hates being a rider."

"No he loves being a rider but only if it's Faiz."

"Then he hates being Dragon Knight."

"I swear I want to punch him."Jake growled sitting down.

At Smart Brain

"Shinji be more vigilante."Takumi said while Shinji was training with Kiba in his Orphenoch form.

"You want vigilante? Then take this!"Shinji growled flipping Kiba.

"Something's bugging you?"Kiba asked as Shinji got off him and angrily put on his clothes.

"My friends are treating me like a monster."Shinji said punching a punching bag and getting his fist through it.

"Then forget about them."

"Thank you! Finally some one who makes sense!"Shinji yelled pointing at Kiba.

"You aren't a monster. You're a savior and if they think you're a monster then they're your enemies."Kiba said as Shinji got his stuff and left.

"Shinji! A call came for you earlier from a girl named Kari, she wants you to meet her in the park."The receptionist said as Shinji got out of the elevator.

"Fine."Shinji said getting on Auto Vaijin.

"Shinji I need to talk to you."Kari said as Shinji pulled up.

"What?"

"Why would you hurt Vic? He wasn't a monster, a real monster is the one who hurts people like him."

"Oh so now you're calling me a monster. That's it Kiba was right."

"Kiba?"

"My new partner and friend. You guys hate Faiz then you hate me. You're either with me or against me."Shinji shouted scaring Kari a bit.

"Shinji I'm not calling you a"Kari said getting cut off.

"You are. Vic hurt you. But when I show him some justice you guys start to hate me? That's it you guys aren't my friends you're my enemies. So stay away from me Kamiya."Shinji said getting on Auto Vaijin and left.

"I guess I did call you a monster."Kari choked out hanging her head down starting to cry.

"Kari did you talk to Shinji?"Tai asked walking up behind her.

"I broke his heart. And now he hates me and everyone else."Kari said showing her face with tears going down her cheeks.

"Kari how did you break his heart?"

"I called him a monster because of how he killed Vic."

"But didn't Faiz kill..oh."

"And now he's probably with some other friends who treat him right. Replacing his friends who hate him."Kari said making Tai hug her because she started to cry harder.

"Just give him space and time. He'll come around eventually."

Couple weeks later

"Happy birthday Kari!"The gang and riders yelled bringing out the cake.

"It's not so happy for me."Kari whispered as everyone sang happy birthday.

"Here Kari it's from me."Davis chuckled giving Kari her gift making Veemon yell in anger.

"From you?! I picked out the gift and wrapped it while you were playing video games!"

"It's kind of you guys."Kari giggled before getting sad again.

"Forget about Shinji. He doesn't show up anymore. He doesn't call or write face it he hates every one of us."Davis exclaimed making everyone sad before seeing Shinji on t.v with Kiba and Takumi.

"So Mr. Inui what's this I hear about heroes?"The reporter asked interviewing Takumi.

"My company has made heroes to fight the monsters that show up every now and then. Faiz is the only one online."Takumi explained showing a picture of Faiz.

"Incredible what about the other heroes?"

"Which the other ones my company made or the other ones?"

"The other ones."

"Well they don't work for my company but they have the same intention as us."

"Well that was Mr. Takumi Inui CEO of Smart Brain."

"Thank you for having me."Takumi said before T.K turned off the T.V.

"Shinji seems happy."Yolei said as Davis tried to make the party start.

"Maybe we were wrong about Shinji?"

"No way he killed his friend. He's exactly what I think of him."Davis said making Kari sadder.

"Not the time."T.K growled arguing with Davis before Kari went outside and stared at the Smart Brain building.

"Shinji I'm so sorry please come back."

"Shinji come on it's Takoyaki."Kiba said opening the door to the roof looking at Shinji who was looking in Kari's direction.

"Yeah before Yuka hogs it all."

"What about Mari?"Kiba joked as Shinji ran in his direction.

5 days later

"Stay away from me."Kari begged as a man in dark clothes with an evil smile walked near her.

"Not before I Ack!"The man said before he was knocked out as if someone hit him.

Time Out

"Man. I hate this."Shinji said as he appeared far away from Kari in Axel mode before detransforming.

"Agent James an Orphenoch is 4 meters from your location."A man said through the Faiz phone.

"Call me Shinji,Keitarou. Send me the blaster gear."Shinji sighed as a sver abd red Trunk box like weapon appeared in a flash of red light.

"Hello Faiz."Vic chuckled as Shinji got to the location.

"Vic. I figured,the pheonix rises from the ashes of the flame. You're...Immortal."Shinji said transforming and dialed 555 on the trunkbox.

5-5-5

Standing by

Awakening

"Impressive deduction Faiz,but when the beast rises his strength increases."Vic said seeing the Shinji's armor into red underneath and on the helmet as the armor became more round with the lines black as if they were drained out,and strange yellow test tubes on the chest,arms,and legs followed by a backpack like device.

1-0-3

Blade mode

"Vic!"Shinji yelled running toward his enemy as the Faiz blaster opened up turning into a gun before the front disintegrated to become a thick blade.

"Hey Faiz you shouldn't be so reckless."Vic laughed taking the sword away from Shinji and put Shinji's head in his hand and began to crush it.

"Vic that's enough."An Orphenoch commanded as Vic let go of Shinji's head ripping off his helmet and crunched it up tossing it to the side.

"Wait. I'm not done."Shinji winced getting up.

"Now you're done for."Another Orphenoch said shooting Shinji making sparks come out of his armor.

"And on my birthday."Shinji chuckled before falling down and blew up.

"James? Shinji? Shinji!"The man from earlier said through the Faiz Phone after hearing the explosion.

Shinji's dead? Vic's alive?! Find out what happens next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

Author's note

End of Piedmin arc start of Faiz arc.


	12. Chapter 12

Faiz's revelation

"Shinji? Shinji!"Kiba yelled getting out of a car with Takumi.

"Hey where are you!?"Takumi yelled before noticing the crushed helmet.

"Takumi! I found him!"Kiba yelled making Takumi run to him before seeing the badly bruised boy.

"Kiba? Takumi? I'm sorry."Shinji whispered as his hand began to slip out of Kiba's.

"Hold on! We'll take you to the hospital!"

"No. This is my destiny...to die as Faiz."Shinji said as his body went limp.

"Kiba come on!"Takumi said helping take Shinji into the car.

"Please he's badly hurt."Kiba said entering the hospital's emergency room as a group of nurses and doctors put Shinji on a stretcher and rushed him to intensive care.

"Hey what's all the commotion?"Sora asked as she was finishing up her Ultrasound.

"Let me check."Tai said looking out the door to see the group of doctors rushing Shinji to intensive care trying to keep him from dying.

"What is it?"Sora asked getting up.

"It's Shinji! Come on!"Tai said as he and Sora followed the group.

"We're losing him!"A nurse yelled setting Shinji in the room as the Doctor started up the defibrillator.

"3-2-1 Clear! Up to 90Gs! 3-2-1 clear! Amp it up!"The doctor ordered trying to keep Shinji's heart awake.

"Hold on Shinji!"Takumi yelled as the nurses started to take them outside.

"Shinji! What happened?!"Tai asked entering the room with Sora.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave."A nurse said starting to take them outside.

"Shinji! Wake up!"Sora yelled as they closed the door behind them.

"Stay away from me."Shinji whispered under his breath.

An hour later

"Good news he's alive."The doctor said leaving the room to see only Sora and Tai waiting.

"Oh thank god."Sora sighed.

"But it's going to take a while to recover. He's resting right now."The doctor added letting Tai and Sora inside.

"Shinji. Hey bud been a couple weeks. We wanted to see how you're doing."Tai said sitting next to Shinji's bed.

"We wanted to tell you how much we're sorry. But not as much as Kari's hurt feelings."Sora continued getting a text from Kari.

'Where R U guys? U didn't show up for the basketball game.'The text read making Sora facepalm.

'With Shinji'

'Wat?! Where?'

'The Hospital he's in intensive care.'

'O No should I come'

'No he needs rest'

'I'll come visit when he wakes up.'

'Not a good idea.'

'Just keep me posted on his condition.'

"Come on it's getting pretty late."Tai said wrapping his arm around Sora and left.

"Onyx...Dragon Knight...Faiz...pick one."Shinji muttered starting to sweat.

In his mind

Sword Vent

Shoot Vent

Ready

1-0-3

Single Mode

Faiz,Onyx,and Dragon Knight were fighting with Faiz in an infinite timed Axel mode and Dragon Knight in Dragon Rage Onyx was destroyed when Faiz slashed his armor and shot the Advent deck disintegrating it.

Final Vent

5-5-5

Standing by

Awakening

5-5-3-2

Faiz Pointer Exceed Charge

"No no stop!"Shinji yelled moving around in his sleep while a nurse held him down connecting him to a machine not noticing his hand glowing red with red particles forming something.

"Enjoying the party?"One of T.K's teammates asked Kari who was looking at Sora's texts.

"Yeah. Hey what do you have behind your back Mack?"

"Oh you mean my sword. Yeah it's to kill you."Mack replied taking out a huge sword revealing himself as an Orphenoch.

"Get away from her!"T.K yelled transforming and swung Mack outside followed by Jake and Yuri.

Sword Vent

Swing Vent

Unite Vent

"Not so fast."Faiz said walking up behind Mack shooting Jake,Yuri,and T.K knocking them back amd stole their decks.

"Shinji?"

"Why?"

"Oh no. I'm not the real Faiz."Faiz said detransforming into Vic."Because I killed him."

"Shinji's dead?!"Jake and T.K gasped while Yuri began to cry.

"Hey!"A voice yelled kicking Vic in the back revealing Shinji opening up his fist revealing a mission memory with the Dragon Knight symbol on it.

"Shinji!"Kari yelled while Shinji ignored her and picked up the Faiz gear.

5-5-5

Standing by

"I'm about to show you my power."Shinji said replacing the Faiz mission memory with the new one.

Complete

Then Dragreder appeared replacing Shinji's right arm with his body becoming armor with his head pointing to the right like a shoulder blade.

"Venosnaker? Metalgelas?"

"Evildiver!"

"Dragblacker."T.K said as their advent beasts did the same thing Dragreder did with Dragblacker becoming the left arm,Venosnaker becoming the right leg,Metalgelas becoming the left,and Evildiver becoming wings.

"Kamen Rider Faiz! Advent Master mode!"Shinji yelled getting the Faiz Blaster."Blade mode!"Shinji yelled putting the Faiz Blaster in Blade mode.

"Stop showing off."Mack growled running to hit Shinji but was hit back by Dragreder.

(Metal guitar solo in the background)

"So much power."Yuri gasped as Shinji stomped stomped on Mack with Metalgelas and then kicked him up after biting him with Venosnaker.

Exceed Charge

"Advent Slash!"Shinji yelled flying up and slashed Mack in half with the Faiz Blaster blade."Orphenoch Deletion confirmed!"

"I'm not done yet!"Mack yelled becoming a Rhino mutated into an Orphenoch with Sharp teeth.

5-5-5

Standing By

"Blaster mode."Shinji said putting the Faiz memory back in the Faiz phone.

Awakening

"Vic wait!"Jake yelled tackling Vic and got his deck back.

"Oh Jakey wants his deck back."

"I'm not Jakey. I'm Jake! Kamen Rider Strike! Remember that!"Jake yelled transforming and took out a Survive card with the Venovisor becoming a gauntlet like Visor and put the Surviv card through the mouth.

Survive mode

5-2-4-6

Faiz Blaster take off

1-0-3

Blaster mode

"Hey big boy! Open wide!"Shinji yelled flying up and began to shoot Mack with the Faiz blaster that was used like a mix of a Shot gun and Laser gun.

Swing Vent

"Vic you were the person everyone looked up to. And now look at you,a monster."Jake said as he got a whip from Venoviper his evolved advent beast and began to hit Vic.

"I got more power than Wrath ever gave me. And I'll use it to kill every last rider!"Vic said making swords out of fire and began to slash Jake.

"Jake!"Yuri yelled running up to Jake before being stopped by being attacked by an Orphenoch mixed with a bird.

"Yuri catch!"Jake yelled tossing Yuri her advent deck.

"Kamen Rider."Yuri said transforming and jumping on Evildiver to have an even playing field.

Exceed Charge

"Open Wide!"Shinji yelled shooting a beam that destroyed Mack when it hit him.

"Had enough?"A tired Jake asked looking at Vic who was in the same state.

"No. Not until I kill you."

"Hey purple guy need a lift?!"Shinji yelled grabbing Jake and flew up with him.

5-5-3-2

Faiz Pointer Exceed Charge

Final Vent

Then Shinji and Jake flew at Vic with Shinji being boosted by his jetpack and Jake by Venoviper's venom.

"Not so fast."Vic said making a huge fireball and sent it to the duo making Shinji go faster than Jake using the Axel watch and started to destroy the fireball with beams going around clockwise hitting the Orphenoch Yuri was fighting lowering it's guard.

Final Vent

"See ya!"Jake,Shinji,and Yuri yelled with Jake and Shinji kicking Vic at the same time destroying him with Faiz's symbol in the explosion And Yuri hitting her opponent with her Final Vent.

"Shinji you're alive."Kari said running behind Shinji who fell down unconscious.

"Wait!"Jake yelled seeing Dragreder and Auto Vaijin show up and fly away carrying Shinji.

Advent

"Come on."Yuri said following Shinji's partners with Jake on Evildiver.

A couple hours later

"Shinji? You made it."A chocolate colored hair girl wearing yellow glasses said looking up from her drawing to see a rejuvenated Shinji walk up to her with flowers.

"I wouldn't miss it. Here I got your favorite."Shinji said sitting down next to the girl and gave her the flowers.

"Hey Dragreder."The girl giggled petting Dragreder before he flew in to the water.

"Hiyori why did you want me to meet you here. Especially at night?"Shinji asked as the girl put her stuff in a bookbag and the both of them walked into the forrest behind them.

"I wanted to give you a birthday present. Besides look at the moon,it's a blue moon and it reminds me when I first met you."Hiyori said taking Shinji to a spot where the trees weren't blocking the moon and it was right over the spot.

"Yeah that day was one of the best ones I had with you."Shinji said while Hiyori handed him a chain with half a heart on it.

"I have one too. Best Friends."Hiyori said taking out a necklace with the other half of the heart.

"Best friends."Shinji whispered connecting the two pieces.'But why did I remember meeting those people when I saw them?'Shinji thought.

"So Shinji my parents want you to come over."Hiyori said while Shinji got up.

'Why? Why am I remembering those people? How do I even know them?!'Shinji thought stumbling forward until he tripped and rolled down a hill where Jake and Yuri were running looking for him.

"Shinji!"Yuri yelled shaking Shinji who had his eyes closed with blood on the side of his head.

What happened with Shinji? Was it what that nurse connected him to in the hospital? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	13. Chapter 13

Forget about me

Shinji POV

"Where am I?"I asked walking through a desert before walking into ruins of an arena.

"Where you are? This is where you belong."A voice echoed while I took out my Advent deck.

"Where are you?"I asked going into Dragon rage mode.

"I'm you."The voice echoed revealing well like I don't know how to say this but like a goody two shoes version of me.

"No you're not. And why am I here?"I asked taking out my Unite Vent.

"Because my,well your new girlfriend Hiyori gave me your body. I'm your new soul."The weird version of me replied transforming into a black Faiz.

Unite Vent

"No. I'm me. It's 10,000 years too early for you to use my body."I said taking out my sword vent.

Sword Vent

"No no my dear boy. You were you. I'm Faiz,Dragon Knight,even Onyx now and you can't stop me."The weird me laughed making me angry.

"No I'm Faiz,Dragon Knight,and Onyx. But there's one thing you aren't."I growled starting to glow after the weird me shot me out of my transformation.

"And what's that?"

"I'M THE ADVENT MASTER! YOU MIGHT HAVE THAT FORM WHEN YOU'RE FAIZ BUT I'M THE REAL DEAL!"I yelled as clones of me became different versions of my rider forms.

Survive mode

Survive mode

Dragon Rage

Dragon Slayer

5-5-5

Standing by

Complete

Information

Ready

Awakening

"What's going on?!"The weird me asked seeing Onyx regular and Knight regular,Survive,Dragon Slayer,and Dragon Rage. And Faiz in Axel,regular,and blaster.

"This is my true strength. THE POWER ONLY I HAVE NOT MY BODY!"I yelled becoming Faiz in Advent Master Mode.

"Bring it on!"Weird me yelled shooting me and my clones into a lake and began to fight us.

Sword Vent

"Is that all you got?"Weird me asked as the Onyx and Dragon Knight clones slashed him one after another.

1-0-3

Blaster mode

Single mode

"Who are you?"Weird me asked as I walked up to him after the Faiz clones shot him.

Exceed Charge

"I'm Shinji the man you aren't."I replied putting the Faiz pointer on a slot for it on Dragreder before punching weird me into oblivion.

"What did you do to Shinji?"I heard Yuri yell echoing through the desert.

"I turned him into my boyfriend. Now you'll die just like Vic told me to do."I heard another girl say while I saw a door in front of me.

"Your boyfriend is dead. I'm not him."I growled getting up shocking an Orphenoch ready to kill Yuri and an unconscious Jake.

"How?"

"Because you may use my body. But I'm me. Get away from my friends before I blast you to hell. Literally."I threatened taking out my advent deck.

"Bring it!"The girl yelled running to me while I transformed into Dragon Knight.

"Gladly."I replied tackling her into the forrest.

Strike Vent

"This power?"The girl gasped after I shot her with a flamethrower not hitting any trees.

Final Vent

"See ya!"I yelled after jumping up with Dragreder encircling me before flaming side kicking the girl.

"Shinji?"Yuri asked as I ran out of the Forrest to her and Jake.

"Yeah. Hey Jake wake up."I replied slapping Jake waking him up.

"Dude you're alive."Jake chuckled while I ripped off a chain on my neck into a river.

"Yeah are we going home or what?"I asked while we began to walk home.

"Happy Birthday!"Ren,Sam,and Toby yelled as I opened the door.

"Thanks guys look I want to say sorry."I said making the others laugh.

"We heard what you've been doing. Being Faiz and protecting everyone. You don't think we don't know you've been the one protecting Kari."Sam said taking out a cake."We get how stressful it is. We've been riders longer than you."

"Thanks guys. Well cake time."I said while we began to cut the cake.

10 minutes later.

"Hey Jake heads up."I said opening my trunk and took out a suitcase with the Kaixa symbol on it.

"Why?"Jake asked opening up the suitcase to see a belt and accessories like mine with a cross modified to look like a gun.

"I know you're jealous of me."

"Ok maybe I am but how did you find out?"

"Dude I go faster than light. I know what you guys are saying about me and those are not nice things Davis calls me."I explained while Jake put on his new belt.

"Sorry. So I swing the phone up and press these numbers."

9-1-3

Standing by

"Then I put it in this slot and swing it down to my left."

Complete

"Come on let's try it out."I said opening a portal and took out the Faiz Gear.

5-5-5

Standing by

Complete

"See you on the flip side."I said going into the portal followed by Jake into a football stadium.

"What do I do?"Jake asked.

"Your weapon is the cross clipped to your belt. It's a gun,but if you flip it upside down and put that little SD card like thing on top of your phone into the slot where the barrel is."I explained while Jake took his Blaygun and started to shoot me.

"Aren't you going to attack?"Jake asked while I ran dodging his bullets making him shoot and destroy training dummies.

"Oh we started."

1-0-3

Single mode

"Lemme try that."Jake said copying what I did.

1-0-3

Single mode

"Aim!"I yelled shooting Jake who was using his Blaygun and his Phone blaster to shoot me but was missing even though I was standing still.

"How?!"Jake yelled being shot back into a concession stand.

"There's a program in your helmet! And just switch your Blaygun to blade mode!"I yelled back seeing Jake walk out soaked with soda.

"My what?!"

"Your weapon."

"Oh yeah."

5-5-5

Standing by

Awakening

1-0-6

Blade mode

"Bring it Jake!"I yelled going into blaster mode and began to have a sword fight with Jake.

"Hey if I was wearing Soda do you think Yuri would drink it off me?"Jake asked as we detransformed getting tired.

"You are idiot. And Yuri probably doesn't want to."I said as we walked back into the portal into our room.

"Doesn't want to what?"Yuri asked sitting on Jake's bed.

"Drink soda off Jake."I replied getting a jacket.

"Well why don't I?"I heard Yuri say seductively after I left the room.

"Man bad weather."I sighed while I heard it starting to thunder."Well I am a bit thirsty. Maybe I should buy a drink at the Supermarket."I thought as I got on Auto Vaijin and went to the nearest Supermarket.

"That'll be 9.23."The Cashier said as I put a 6 pack of soda and two bowls for Dog food and water and a couple cans of dog food.

"Thanks."I said after I got the bags after paying and I went outside and picked up a small Golden Retriever puppy from a box."Hey little guy I'm not leaving you here in this weather. You're coming home with me."I said to the small trembling puppy while I got on Auto Vaijin and went straight home."Sam,Toby,Ren I'm home."I said entering the apartment whith the bags of stuff in one hand and the puppy in the other seeing a note from my two brothers and soon to be sister-in law.'Shinji,went out to get some groceries and some things to fix the apartment be back in a few hours Love Sam.'

"Hey dude."Jake said with his hair all messed up shirtless next to a shirtless Yuri.

"Hey guys. Look who I met."I said bringing in the puppy who automatically ran and began to lick Yuri.

"Aw where did you meet him?"Yuri asked playing with the puppy.

"He was in one of those cardboard boxes that owners put puppies in to abandon them I guess they already took his brothers and sisters because he was crying by himself in the box."I explained putting the bowls and food and water ready.

"Aww. What should we name him?"Yuri asked holding the sleepy puppy like a baby after he ate his food and drank his water.

"I don't know. But I was thinking of naming him Eubulon."I said making the puppy lick me meaning he likes his name."Alright. New part of the family,we love you Eubulon."I said putting him on my bed in a small doggie bed I made for him out of my old blanket.

"Hey Kari. Yeah Shinji's here. Ok I'll pass him. Shinji it's for you."Jake said answering the phone.

"I know I heard you."I said getting the phone and talked to Kari while I rubbed Eubulon's head while he was sleeping.

"Hey Shinji look I want to say sorry and if you want yell in anger now do it."

"Gee I would but I just got a new puppy to replace Gabumon, and he's sleeping."I whispered remembering that after I killed Piedmon Gabumon died due to the fact he was a piece of him.

"Aww how cute. Shinji I was really worried about you,you never called or even saw any of us in the past couple of weeks. And now I hear from Sora you were in the hospital. Sorry if I sound like a wife or girlfriend."Kari said while I got a cup of milk.

"Alright but this might be the last time you may talk to me."

"Why? Shinji please I lost you for all those weeks I won't lose my friend again."

"It's not that. My boss gave me a month long mission and I leave in the morning. So just make this easy and forget about me. I might not come back."I said hanging up the phone.

Kari POV

A month long mission?! No Shinji can't leave, I won't lose him again.

"Kari what's wrong?"Tai asked as I slowly trudged into the room.

"Shinji's leaving. And he says it might be forever."I choked out getting into the Fetal position on my bed.

"Shinji needs a reason to come back. So just tell him how much you love him."Tai said trying to make me stop crying.

"You think? But what if he doesn't want to come back or have the same feelings for me?"I whispered while Tai laughed.

"Kari you are my sister. And anyguy would be blind not to have feelings for you."Tai said turning off the lights.

10 hours later

"Kari why are you here?"Yuri asked opening the door.

"Is Shinji here?"

"Sorry Kar he and Jake left a couple minutes ago. They're heading to Smart Brain in downtown."Yuri said while she gave me keys to Shinji's old motorcycle.

"Thanks Yuri."I said running down the hall straight downstairs onto Shinji's bike.

"Shinji! Come on!"Jake yelled as I got to the roof of the huge building spotting Jake on a helicopter and Shinji walking towards it.

"Shinji wait!"I yelled running towards Shinji who turned around.

"Kari why are you even here?"Shinji asked as I hugged him.

"Please come back safely. Especially to me."I whispered while Shinji held me tighter.

"Why that wasn't the reason I'm leaving."

"Because I love you. I have ever since I met you."I said to Shinji who broke our bodies apart.

"..."

"I'm sorry I just had to let you mrph."I said being cut off by Shinji's lips on mine.

"I took this mission to protect you. I promise I'll be back alive."Shinji said to me smiling before running to the helicopter.

"Tell Yuri I love her!"Jake yelled as the helicopter took off.

What's the mission about? Will Shinji come back alive? Find out on another Digimon digital monsters.


	14. Chapter 14

Mission time

T.K POV

"Man am I sure hungry."I yawned getting out of bed.I then looked at my clock to see it's almost 10 in the morning.

"Morning T.K."My mom said in the kitchen putting a plate of eggs on the table.

"Morning Mom. Hey you aren't working today are you?"I asked sitting down at the table.

"I promised honey I wasn't working but there's something going on in Paris and I need to investigate and my flight is at 4:00. Grandpa said it was ok for me to stay with him and Mrs. Kamiya said you could stay with them until I get back."My mom said ruffling my hair.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A month sweetie but I promise I'll come back with a surprise."My mom said taking out luggage and told me to shower.

Half an hour later

"Hey T.K leave your stuff in Kari's room."Ms. Kamiya said opening the door.

"Hey Kar. Why are you so happy?"I asked going inside the room to see Kari smiling and laughing.

"Oh nothing but you would be jealous and mad if I told you."Kari replied helping my bags before I saw what she was holding. A picture of Shinji in his uniform looking at Kari like he didn't care she took the week we met him.

Shinji?! Why would she be smiling at..oh.

"Hey give me that T.K."Kari said taking the photo away from me.

"Why are you smiling at that? Don't tell me you're in love with him."

"T.K we're broken up. Besides Shinji's important to me now."

"How?"

"He kissed me this morning. And I guess that means we're dating now."Kari giggled leaving me shocked.

Third person POV

4:00

"Honey come on!"T.K's grandpa yelled as T.K's mom walked up in an army uniform to a helicopter similar to the one Jake and Shinji left on.

"Coming dad!"T.K's mom yelled jumping on the helicopter and flew towards Paris.

At Paris 8:00 p.m

"It's a complete war zone."A soldier said seeing Paris destroyed and all of them began to run towards a huge building.

"Hello Smart Brain agents."Jake said as all the soldiers made a line in front of him,Kiba,and Shinji.

"As you may know Paris is at war. Orphenochs have made a rider system similar to the Faiz,Kaixa,and Orga gears. There will be three teams."Kiba explained showing a holographic map.

"The red is the enemy. There are only 120 of us and the enemies have triple of our army. But that won't stop us. We've chosen the best soldiers for this mission."Shinji said as a missile hit outside.

"Team Grey is lead by me."Jake announced as 40 of the soldiers uniforms had a stripe that glowed grey and followed Jake outside.

"Team Omega follow me!"Kiba ordered as soldiers with a gold glowing stipe on them followed him outside.

"Team Red! Come on!"Shinji yelled as the rest of the soldiers including T.K's mom and Grandfather followed him through a hidden passage through the sewers.

"This is the plan."A soldier said putting a map on a weapon's crate.

"Hostages are being held in Notre Dame and Omega team is heading there,There are two ways to fight this war."Shinji explained intriguing everyone."Every hour on the dot,new soldiers come in from any where in the world and Grey team is going to the drop off to stop it. We're the ground team,that means that until we end this war we have to kill,re-kill,and fight our way to the Eiffel Tower that's heavily guarded. On the top there's a beacon that if we don't stop...may lead to our ultimate destruction."

"Why what does it do?"T.K''s grandfather asked as Shinji flipped his wrist up making a holographic Eiffel Tower.

"In only a few weeks time Poison injected with Orphenoch DNA will manofest in the atmosphere...turning us all into Orphenochs."Shinji explained taking out the Faiz Blaster."Follow me."

Kari POV

"T.K,Kari dinner time."My mom said while T.K and I were using the computer.

"Be right there! Ok so this is what I've found out."T.K said opening a page.

"Smart Brain Inc. Associated with ZECT and BOARD who create Rider Systems."I said reading the page.

"Such riders are Faiz,Blade,and Kabuto."T.K continued showing Faiz,a blue rider with silver armor with a Spade motif,and a red rider with a horn on his helmet.

"ZECT is in Paris,BOARD in America,and Smart Brain downtown."I added turning off the computer before heading outside to eat dinner.

Shinji POV 4 weeks later

"Come on. The ZECT troopers are near."I ordered near the Eiffel Tower only having T.K's family alive on my team before being attacked by a red blur but I caught my balance and crouched Spider-Man style.

"Who're you?"A red rider asked holding a gun to me.

5-5-5

Standing by

"Kamen Rider...Faiz."I said transforming with the Axel mission memory.

Complete

Information

Ready

"Try to catch up."The rider said hitting the side of his belt.

Clock up

Startup

"I won't try."I growled chasing the rider before we timed out.

3-2-1

Timeout

Clock Over

"You're pretty good for Japanese trash."The rider said as I stopped his Kunai like weapon with my Faiz edge.

"Funny. Considering your company comes from Japan...Kabuto."I replied as a green portal opened behind Kabuto and a red one behind me.

"Hyper Cast Off."Kabuto announced as a flying thing called a Hyper Zecter came out of the portal and locked itself on the left side of Kabuto's belt as he pushed it's horn down making green energy flow from it.

"Awakening."I announced getting the Faiz Blaster from the portal and set the Faiz Phone inside.

5-5-5

Standing by

Awakening

Hyper cast off.

"Bring it!"Kabuto yelled as his armor became bulkier and I went into blaster mode.

"Come on!"I yelled ducking his kick before flipping him into a truck.

Hyper Clock Up

5-2-3-7

Axel speed

"Catch up!"Kabuto yelled flying at warp speed.

5-2-4-6

Faiz Blaster take off

"Stop it."Jake and a blue rider said stopping me and Kabuto.

"Blade,Jake."I said de-transforming.

"Good we're all here."Another blue rider said coming with a crimson rider and Kiba with a black rider and a black version of Kabuto.

"Gattack,Kabuto,Dark Kabuto riders from ZECT. Chalice,Garren,and Blade riders from BOARD. Faiz,Kaixa,and Orga from Smart brain."Me,Kabuto,and Blade said introducing one another before all of us flew up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and all of us de-transformed

"Hello riders."Vic said next to an Alien mixed with a bug and a monster that looks like a mega zombie mixed with a demon.

"Mishima!"Kabuto yelled introducing the Gryllus Worm.

"Kenzaki!"Chalice yelled as the Joker Undead growled.

"Everyone let's go!"I yelled as our belts appeared.

"Kamen Rider!"All of us announced transforming in a huge red,blue,yellow,and black flash.

Change Beetle

Change Beetle

Change Stag Beetle

Turn Up

Turn Up

Change

Complete

Complete

Complete

"Bring it on."Our enemes said as the nine of us split up with Me,Kabuto,and Blade fighting Vic. Gattack,Jake,and Garren fighting the Gryllus Worm. Chalice,Kiba,and Dark Kabuto fighting Joker.

Absorb Queen

Evolution King

Hyper Cast Off

Awakening

"Hyah!"I grunted as the three of us went to our strongest forms and took out our swords and started to slash Vic.

"Eat this."Vic said making a flamethrower that Kabuto cut in half.

Kabuto Power

TheBee Power

Drake Power

Sasword Power

Maximum Hyper Typhoon.

"Blade now!"Kabuto yelled making a huge red slash and it went through Vic to Blade's weapon as he started up his attack.

Spade 10

Spade Jack

Spade Queen

Spade King

Spade Ace

Royal Straight Flush

"Faiz!"Blade yelled making a gold slash and sent it to me leaving Vic an X on his body.

1-0-6

Blade mode

Exceed Charge

"See ya!"I yelled as I slashed a vertical line through Vic sending him to the edge of the tower.

Jake POV

"Aim for his antennae he's weak there!"Gattack said charging up a blast from his gun.

Bullet

Rapid

Fire

Burning Shot

Exceed Charge

"Fire!"I ordered as we shot a red beam,a yellow beam,and a blue beam destroying the Gryullus Worm.

"Worm Deletion confirmed."Gattack said as we made a thumbs down sign at the same time.

Kiba POV

"Hit him with Everything."Chalice ordered charging up his kick.

Drill

"Got it."Dark Kabuto replied charging up his attack.

1-2-3

Rider Kick

"Attack!"I ordered putting my Orga Pointer ready.

Ready

Exceed Charge

"Undead Sealed."Chalice said throwing a card at the Joker's body turning it into the card.

Shinji POV

"Come on there's still that beacon."I said as the three of us flew up and readied our kicks.

Hyper Clock Up

Maximum Rider Power

1-2-3

Rider Kick

5-2-3-7

Axel Speed

5-5-3-2

Faiz Pointer Exceed Charge

Spade 5

Spade 6

Spade 9

Lightning Sonic

Then Kabuto,Blade,and I kicked the beacon as it started to shoot the beam but we stopped it by speeding up our kicks.

"That was a good fight. I hope we fight each other some day."Kabuto said as our teammates arrived in helicopters.

"Yeah I'll wait for that day."Blade added as the two of them left.

"Shinji!"Jake yelled before I noticed the sword going through my chest.

"You should have killed me."Vic growled taking out his sword making me fall half dead.

"Jake go!"I yelled tackling Vic as the helicopter flew away.

"Grr. Atleast I don't have to deal with you anymore."Vic growled throwing me off the tower while I closed my eyes.

Shinji's dead?! How will anyone deal with this? Find out next time on Digimon digital monsters.


	15. Chapter 15

Return

Jake POV

"NO!"I yelled seeing Vic throw Shinji off the tower into the lake below.

"Takumi label Shinji as...K.I.A."Kiba said in his headset sniffling a bit.

"Kiba please keep the copter ready I have to find him."I begged while Kiba shook his head.

"Jake I'm sorry. I feel just as bad but if Shinji did survive the stab...the fall should have killed him...or he could have drowned. Either way he's probably dead."Kiba said making me hit my head on the wall.

_"We're the best friends in the world. I'll die fighting alongside you Jake."_I heard a 7 year old Shinji say ten years ago and he did how he said he'll die.

"Shinji! Why!"I cried looking at the carnage outside.

Back at Odaiba

"Jake you're home! What's wrong and where's Shinji?"Yuri asked hugging me on top of the Smart brain building noticing me still crying.

"That's why I'm crying. We were at war...and we won but Vic stabbed Shinji before he could get on the helicopter. Our best friend...is dead."I explained making Yuri start to cry.

"Why?"Yuri sobbed while I hugged her tighter.

"Jake. I'm sorry for your loss."Takumi said as we entered the office seeing him stamp Killed in action on Shinji's file."I don't want you on anymore missions. But please stay Kaixa especially a rider. That's what Shinji would want."

"Thanks sir. I know that."I sniffled while Yuri called T.K and Kari and met up with them in the park.

"Guys what's wrong?"T.K asked seeing us still sad.

"Jake where's Shinji?"Kari asked worried while I looked at her.

"He's dead. Vic murdered him. I'm so sorry Kari."I explained as T.K was shocked and Kari started to cry.

"Why? Why didn't you save him?! He was your best friend!"Kari yelled in sadness before T.K hugged her.

"I couldn't. It was so fast."I sniffled before Kari ran off.

Kari POV

"Kari? What's wrong?"My mom asked as I ran into my room and I laid on my bed

"Kari what's wrong?"Tai asked opening the door while I cried on my bed.

"He's gone."

"Did he leave you? I'll kill him."Tai growled hugging me.

"No Tai. He left all of us. He died a couple hours ago."I cried shocking Tai.

"Kari don't believe that. He's a tough guy and he promised to come back to you. He won't die easily."Tai said to me making me smile a bit.

2 weeks later

"Cheer up Kari."Davis said to me as we walked in the street.

"I'm ok Davis. It's been two weeks."I replied as I thought I heard Shinji.

"Kari come on."Shinji said while I followed his voice and ended up in a factory.

"Shinji you're alive!"I yelled seeing Shinji waiting.

"Not really."Vic said appearing from the nearest mirror.

"Huh?"I asked seeing Shinji turn into a man that looks like an evil Kamen Rider.

"Kari meet Xaviax."Vic introduced me to the man laughed.

"Thank you Vic. His life energy was tasty."Xaviax laughed making me gasp.

"General feel free to take her energy."Vic said while Xaviax charged up a surge of energy.

"Blancwing?"I asked as a humongous Swan advent beast appeared from the same mirror and attacked Xaviax and Vic.

"Goldphoenix attack!"Vic commanded his advent beast while Blancwing became the Siren advent deck.

"Kamen Rider."I said as a white Advent belt appeared and slid my advent deck inside it.

"A rider? Even better."Xaviax growled as I took my weapon and put a card in it.

Sword Vent

"Don't waste your breath Kamiya."Vic said becoming Wrath and stopped me with his swords.

"Vic end her."Xaviax commanded after Vic attacked me.

Final Vent

"No."I whispered as my vision got blurry but the only thing I could make out were Blue lines attacking Xaviax and Vic stopping his Final Vent.

"Kari are you ok?"Cody asked as I woke up in the park on a bench.

"Yeah I think but I had the weirdest dream. Shinji died and Vic brought back a guy called Xaviax but I thought I saw Shinji save me."I said as Jake gasped.

"X-X-X-Xaviax?"Jake stuttered trembling.

"It wasn't a dream but after you disappeared I thought I saw Shinji too dropping you here."T.K added making me smile a bit.

"No way he's dead."Davis said.

"Well there was one thing I found left of Shinji."Yuri added taking out a silver suitcase.

"Whatever it is I call dibs."Davis said as Yuri opened it to reveal a rider belt and the handle of a gun.

"Delta gear?"Jake asked as Davis took the belt and held the trigger of the gun.

"Kamen Rider?"Davis said as the handle glowed.

Standing by

"It says to put it in the holster to start the transformation."Yolei said as Davis put it in and became a rider with white lines coming from the belt and black armor surronding him and a helmet with antennas going out and a triangle over the eyes that were orange in color.

Complete

"Uhh time to try it out."Jake said taking out his gear after seeing Advent beasts and Orphenochs walk up.

9-1-3

Standing by

Complete

"Come on Yuri."I said taking out my deck.

"Even Kari huh? Let's do this."T.K said as he and Yuri took out their Advent decks and all three of us slid our decks inside our belts.

Sword Vent

Strike Vent

Swing Vent

"Davis your gun take it out!"Jake yelled shooting Orphenochs next to T.K who was burning Advent beasts.

"Oh yeah. Take this."Davis said taking out his weapon that looked like a bulky pistol and shot the Orphenoch I was fighting.

"Kari. Girl power?"Yuri said while I nodded and the two of us took out a ring of Advent beasts surronding us.

"There's too many!"Davis yelled being thrown into a tree.

"What the?"I asked seeing a blur take out every single enemy.

Timeout

"Hi."A blue version of Faiz said holding his hand up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kamen Rider Faiz 2.0. Or should I say Kari Kamiya's son,Mikey."My supposed son said de-transforming.

"Son? I'm not even married."I said to Mikey who laughed sheepishly.

"Not for another 5 years. I'm from 22 years in the future."Mikey explained making me wonder.

"Am I your dad?"Davis asked while Mikey laughed.

"Sorry Davis but it never worked with my mom."Mikey explained while I brainstormed.

'T.K? Maybe. It's confusing.'I thought while Mikey pulled me away.

"Mom look I came to warn you. T.K,Davis,and Jake don't know what they're getting into. Xaviax put them in comas In my future."Mikey explained showing me a holographic projection of Xaviax hurting T.K,Davis,and Jake and them in the hospital.

"Mikey who is your father?"I asked wanting an answer.

"Mom please I came here to warn you. Not to ruin the future."Mikey muttered making me smile.

"I understand."

"I have to go."Mikey replied as a blue portal opened revealing the cybernetic future you always see in movies.

"Bye Mikey see you in 22 years."I said while Mikey left but he dropped something.

'Mom you told me to give this to you because I came on the exact day and time I needed to. You need to open this when the button is green. Every light goes green every week at the same time after today. So please wait until then.'The note read while I studied the small envelope.

"I promise."I whispered putting the envelope away before I tried going through a mirror to my house and it worked and I laid down on my bed to take a quick nap.

"Bye mom I'm off to school."Mikey said while I prepared my lunch for the day in a humongous house.

"Bye Mikey your dad's picking you up today because I have a meeting."I informed Mikey who nodded while a room door closed.

"Kari remember that you need to pick up Tyson and Lucy after your meeting."My husband said opening the fridge.

"Oh yeah so Tai and Sora could have a second honeymoon. Ok you pick up Mikey and do the shopping and I'll get Tyson and Lucy."I said snapping my fingers.

"You got it."My husband said opening the door.

"All natural remember."

"Yeah I know. Bye see you at 5."My husband said closing the door waking me up.

"*yawn* What time is it?"I yawned looking at my phone seeing it's 7 in the morning and a missed call from Davis who I called back but it was DemiVeemon.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?"DemiVeemon asked and I knew he was eating something.

"Yeah. Is Davis asleep?"I asked while DemiVemmon giggled.

"He's out like a light. So what did you need?"

"Why did he call me?"

"He wanted to see if you wanted to go out with him tonight."DemiVeemon said making me think.

'Shinji's gone. I shouldn't be moping.'

"Kari?"

"Tell him that I'll see him at 8."I replied.

"Ok bye Kari."

8 o'clock at night.

"Two for Friday the 13th."Davis said while I remembered Mikey and my dream."Come on."

2 hours later

"I think the one Yuri showed me was gorier."I said after the movie to Davis who was still drinking his soda.

"Please don't mention it. I'm still thinking about when he froze the girl's head and slammed it on the table."Davis said making an about to puke face while I heard ringing in my ears.

"Davis do you have your rider belt?"I asked reaching for my Advent Deck.

"No."

"You know if you hung around Jake and the others you should know that if you're a rider keep your things on you."I sighed transforming before Alternative Zero walked up to us.

"Riders?"Alternative Zero asked confusing me.

"Who are you?"I asked reaching for my weapon.

"I'm Eubulon the Advent Master. I'm looking for my students."Eubulon said making me gasp.

"You're The Advent Master? Shinji talks about you all the time."I said while Jake ran up with Yuri.

"Strike. Yuri."Eubulon said hugging them.

"Master Eubulon. How?"Jake asked confused.

"I don't know I woke up in HQ. All I found was a trail of blood."Eubulon said while Jake went wide eyed.

"So. Do you have any advice for riders?"Davis asked while Eubulon growled.

"You aren't a rider. I trained all 2 generations of the 13 riders. Those people are riders."Eubulon growled making the two of us gasp.

"How do we become riders?"

"He trained us for years. We lost fears when we had to face them."Jake explained while Eubulon chuckled.

"I did not do that."

"You bathed me in Snakes!"Jake replied.

"But your Advent beast is a Snake."I said while Jake mouthed exactly.

"Fine. I'll train you."Eubulon sighed making Davis cheer.

"Come on Kari if I don't get you home Tai's going to kill me."Davis said dragging me home.

a while later

"Bye Davis I loved tonight. We should do it again sometime."I said reaching for my key.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah a date."I said closing the door before I heard Davis cheer.

2 weeks later

"What did I just do?"I sighed sitting on my bed.

"I dunno. What did you do?"A voice said spooking me.

"Yuri don't scare me."I sighed opening my window letting Yuri in while she gave me a mug with something that looks like beer.

"Don't be scared. It's a cream soda."Yuri chuckled as we sat on my bed drinking our drinks.

"I kissed Davis in front of T.K. Not only that I'm worried that if someone revived Eubulon it had to be Shinji he's the only one that can do that. T.K probably hates me and if Shinji saw,oh my god."I sighed kicking my bag to the other end of the room making a photo of Shinji and a photo of Davis come out.

"True. Kari Shinji's dead face it."

"But Eubulon said he found a trail of blood. That means Shinji brought him back."I continued looking at the pictures and Shinji's began to change.

"Okay. But Kari he wants people to be happy. He probably wants you to be happy."

"But..."

"No buts Kari. Shinji's dead and you need to wake up sooner or later."

"Please Yuri I'll handle this."Another voice said while Vic jumped out of the reflective photo and knocked Yuri out the window and knocked me out.

Uh oh. What's going on? Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters.


	16. Chapter 16

Paranoid

Kari POV

"Kari wake up."Vic said as I woke up in the forest in a sleeping bag next to Vic.

"Stay away from me."I said moving back while Vic looked confused.

"Why? You are my girlfriend."Vic said making me go wide eyed.

"But didn't you become an Orphenoch?"I asked making Vic laugh while I turned around and saw tents surrounding us.

"Kari you must have had a bad dream. Shinji became an Orphenoch,not me."Vic laughed while Tai and Sora came out awake.

"What's all the fuss?"Tai asked while Vic explained the story.

"Yeah Kari it must have been a bad dream. We've been hunting down Shinji all month."Sora said while I walked to the river and looked at my reflection.

'I know it was real. Something's going on here.'I thought splashing my face with water.

"Kari I heard about your bad dream. Tell me all about it and Davis and I will be able to help."Yolei said making me look at her.

"You and Davis? Shouldn't Ken be a better option?"I asked making Yolei laugh.

"Why? You know Davis and I make the smartest couple."Yolei said while I kept my head underwater.

'Davis and Yolei? I'm going crazy.'I thought to myself while Yolei took my head out of the water.

"Are you crazy?"

"I think I am. I know you're dating Ken. Vic's an Orphenoch."I snapped looking for my deck.

"Kari? What is going on?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Vic is evil. Shinji is a good guy. I swear that something is going on."I said before I swam across the river and ran as fast as I could before I ran into Shinji who was holding his arm that was bleeding and his body cut up.

"*cough,cough*I...have...to*cough*...keep going."Shinji kept saying while I hid in the fog.

"Kari! Where are you!"I heard voices yell before Shinji passed out.

"I have to help him. But they're looking for me."

"I won't let them kill me."Shinji whispered getting up and began to run before I could follow him.

"Kari!"Tai yelled seeing me before I ran off in Shinji's direction.

'Ok I'm know I'm crazy but I'm smart enough to know Orphenochs don't bleed. Unless they're human.'I thought as I ran down a hill being followed by Tai.

1-0-3

Blaster mode

"Woah!"I yelled being shot at and ended up flying forward into a rocky creek and cut my hand on a sharp rock.

"Kari why did you leave?"Faiz asked in Tai's voice picking me up choking me.

"You aren't real. I don't side with evil."I choked out before Tai threw me making me cut myself on sharp rocks.

"Then die."Tai growled charging a laser before he was shot by a familiar dark fireball while my vision went blurry.

"Kari! Stay with me!"T.K said picking me up while Shinji shot fire at Tai.

"T.K let's go."Yuri commanded helping take me into a cabin in the woods.

"What's going on?"I asked as they put me on a seat while Shinji closed the door looking outside.

"Tell me why we're saving her."Shinji ordered while Yuri began to talk to him.

"It's because she's fighting the DNA."Yuri said while Shinji poured something hot in a mug.

"I DON'T CARE. THAT GIRL IS EVIL! AND IF SHE THINKS SHE'S BEEN ON OUR SIDE SHE'S PARANOID AS HELL!"Shinji yelled while I looked in the mirror and it faded from me to an Orphenoch.

'Was it all a dream. Mikey? Shinji? I hope this is a dream.'

"Shinji she's fighting the DNA give her a break."Yuri pleaded in the background before the wall was blown up impaling T.K with a pipe and Yuri crushed under the fridge.

"Shinji surrender Kari."Jake said in a megaphone while I looked at my hands and I was an Orphenoch and Shinji was an Orphenoch mixed with Dragreder.

"This is all your fault Kari. T.K and Yuri are dead because of you."Shinji said starting to run before he was shot in the back.

"Shinji."I gasped while Jake and Tai walked up with other riders while I ran to Shinji.

"Get away from me."Shinji grunted going to his human form with a necklace and a ring on the chain falling from his jacket.

'That was...on Mikey.'I thought remembering the same necklace on Mikey's neck while I picked it up.

"Give me my dad's necklace."Shinji said taking the necklace back before I helped him up and ran as fast a girl with an injured boy next to her can.

"Tai fire!"Vic ordered making Tai shoot me and Shinji into the canyon in front of us and luckily we landed in the water.

"Shinji are you ok?"I asked swimming up to see Shinji washed up on the shoreline.

"*cough*"Was all I heard while I swam onto the shore to see Shinji barely alive.

"Come on breathe."I pleaded trying to get the water out of Shinji.

"They're alive! Attack!"Yolei yelled while lasers,bullets,and fire were shot at me and Shinji while I ran into a cave and set Shinji down.

"Come on. You've been through worse wake up."

"*cough* Get away from me."Shinji coughed opening his eye weakily.

"I just saved you and tell me what the hell is your problem!"I yelled slapping Shinji before he got up and handed me a tablet.

"You destroyed Odaiba and killed the digimon and destroyed the digital world. You destroyed my world and I'm ready to kill you."Shinji said gripping Gatomon's tail ring."Give me one reason to spare you. You brutally killed your own partner."

'I did all that?! NO! Gatomon and the others are alive in the digital world and I wouldn't even hurt her.'I thought before Shinji shielded me from falling rocks that blocked our exit.

"Gatomon thought of you as her sister even and when I saw you kill her in cold blood it makes me want to kill you more. Now Yuri and T.K are dead because of you that's strike 32."Shinji grunted as we jumped into an abandoned mine through a hole under us.

'32 strikes?! That's 32 more than I've ever had.'

"Come on we'll get to Odaiba through here. Oh yeah we can't because you BLEW IT UP!"Shinji said before I slapped him and knocked the lantern that he had on the floor making everything go dark.

"Give me 6 strikes that I have."

"Let's see Strike 6 was murdering Toby,Sam,and Ren. Strike 4 was killing Gatomon. Strike 18 was killing and converting your own brother. Strike 23 was assasinating Cody. Strike 2 was destroying Smart Brain. Oh and my favorite Strike 25 destroying my world."Shinji growled walking with his hands on fire as torches.

'He's mad at me. Something's going on.'

"What the fuck?"Shinji asked while in front of us was me and Shinji.

"Kari it's you."The other Shinji said running and hugged me.

"Shinji what's going on?"I asked looking at Shinji and Shinji look at each other.

Shinji POV

"It all happened yesterday after Vic kidnapped you."I began.

Yesterday

"Master Xaviax start up the machine."Vic said while I hid in the ceiling looking at a machine with Kair strapped up to it.

'Sorry Kari I've been gone but I'm coming.'

"Kari has rider DNA perfectly mixed with her digital DNA from her trips to the digital world. It's perfectly balanced so much she'll have enough to power up my machine."Xaviax explained before I jumped and landed behind them.

"Sorry you two but didn't mommy teach you to treat girls nicely."I said transforming into Dragon Knight Dragon Slayer mode.

"Vic FIRE IT UP!"Xaviax yelled as Vic pressed a button before I shot the machine making a portal.

"YOU DUMBASS WHAT DID YOU DO?!"Vic yelled as I used him as a boost kicking him and Xaviax into the portal while I tried to save Kari and ended up getting a bitchy version of her.

"Shinji."Bitchy Kari growled shooting feathers at me while I backflip evaded them.

"Kari what happened to you?!"I asked slashing huge feathers in half.

"You happened!"Bitchy Kari yelled tackling me into an abandoned mine and I woke up an hour ago.

Now

"I am so happy you're alive."Kari said before I noticed the other versions of us starting to fight.

"Both of you stop I'm strong enough to kill both of you with my finger."I threatened before getting a piece of coal and began to make a guide."This must have happened after I shot the machine. The portal must have been to an alternate dimension and in the rift,Kari got her alternate's powers while her alternate kept them and in the rift I got alternate Kari instead of Kari."

"It makes enough sense."Alternate Kari sneered before Kari and I started to vanish.

"Oh no when I kicked Xaviax and Vic I must have sent them back in time."I gasped before I took out Time Vent.

Time Vent

"Is that you?"Kari asked pointing at a couple protecting their children while Vic and Xaviax attacked them.

'Mom and Dad died in a car accident,we never killed them. Please Onyx you're our little brother and we won't let Xaviax corrupt your mind.'Ren and Toby's voices said before I ran and tackled Vic and Xaviax before they killed my parents.

"I won't let you hurt them!"I yelled before Vic tackled me.

"Why? Your dad killed mines."Vic growled before I kicked him off me.

"I know my dad killed yours but I won't let you ruin so many people's lives."I said charging up a rider punch.

"Why? Kari's been dating Davis what if they screwed around already!"Vic said while my fist's fire became bigger and made Dragburner's head."Yeah. She's been probably f-ing Davis while you were dead."

"Shinji he's lying!"Kari yelled while my wings became bigger with fire as my feet began to cave in the ground.

"Shinji how many times has this happened to you. You knew about Jake and Yuri while you were dating her. How about Sally from third grade? Oh and Emily in second grade."Vic said making me angrier.

"STOP IT!"Kari yelled as I flew at light speed and punched Vic with my fist going through him before he was sent flying fast into the sky.

"You...and Davis?"I growled turning my head to Kari.

"Ok we went out on a few dates but we never did anything."Kari admitted before I used Time Vent again.

Time Vent

"Kari you're ok!"Davis yelled hugging Kari as we landed in regular Odaiba and I looked at Kari.

"Dude you're alive."Jake said running to me.

"Shinji I am so"Kari began before I cut her off.

"SORRY?! I'VE HEARD THAT A MILLION TIMES!"I yelled as it began to rain with thunder crashing."I DIED AND CAME BACK TO PROTECT YOU AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D BE AN ENERGY DRAINED ZOMBIE!"

"Dude what happened?"

"NOTHING ALRIGHT!"I yelled before Master Eubulon appeared behind me.

"Onyx..."Master Eubulon said before Auto Vaijin showed.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me my dad kill Vic's! VIC'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME TO GET PAYBACK!"I yelled before I jumped on Auto Vaijin and disappeared.

Vic's gone. But trusts have been severed. How will they continue with Xaviax still alive? Find out next time on Digimon digital monsters.


	17. Chapter 17

Darkness return

Shinji POV

"T.K? Hey man."I said as I saw T.K training in the forest.

"Shinji? I thought you were dead?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah so I did what you told me to."T.K said flexing showing some muscles.

"Good last time I saw you you were as skinny as a toothpick."I laughed along with T.K before...

"Ultimate Sacrifice!"A voice yelled as a white ball headed towards us.

"I can't see!"T.K and I yelled as everything went white and then went black and then finally a sphere of card like things with triangles,circles,and x's encircled us.

"A rider. And a digidestined."A voice said as pain surged through my body and I was pretty sure it was happening to T.K too.

"T.K,SHINJI! Strike of the seven stars!"A voice that reminded me of Patamon yelled destroying the orb making us fall.

"Hold on you two!"A voice that reminded me of Gatomon said as a figure caught us and set us on the edge while my vision slowly got better.

"Seraphimon,Ophanimon. Why are you protecting the rider? He's the one who'll destroy the digital world."The other voice said to the two green figures who stood ready to protect me and T.K.

"We know and trust Shinji."The first green figure said making a tear fall from my eye.

"And he'll protect us. As much as we'll protect him."The second one said to the dark figure who vanished afterwards.

"Seraphimon? Patamon...how?"T.K groaned as the figures flew us to Odaiba.

"We were busy. You were attacked by Lucemon and we followed him here and stopped him before you two died.

"Thanks. And if Seraphimon's Patamon...Gatomon?"I asked while the figure carrying me giggled.

"Of course. You mean as much to me as Kari."Ophanimon said making me frown a bit."What's wrong."

"Nothing nothing Gatomon."I sighed as we landed and began to talk.

'Look at you all grown up.'A voice said making me turn around and look around.'My own son. Look at you,disgusting. A good guy,you're evil.'

"Shut up!"I yelled reaching for my Faiz gear.

5-5-5

Standing by

Complete

'Come closer.'The voice continued making me charge in it's direction.

"Shinji what's going...MIKEY WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"T.K yelled before a blue blur tackled me.

"Stop!"A blue Faiz yelled tackling me stopping me from slashing a dark shadow.

"Get off me!"I yelled punching the blue Faiz across his face as I looked around looking for the shadow.

"Stop! This isn't worth it!"Blue Faiz yelled punching me back.

"I am not the guy to mess with!"I growled tackling Blue Faiz sending us rolling down a hill.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO YELL! STOP!"Blue Faiz yelled in a flash of lightning revealing him to look like a boy Kari.

"Get off of me!"I yelled kicking the kid off me before I saw Davis with the Delta Blaster ready.

"Fire."Davis said walking up shooting me with the Delta Blaster.

"Shinji!"T.K yelled catching me.

"Thanks dude. Ready?"I asked getting the Faiz Gear.

"Ready!"T.K yelled doing the same thing but with the Onyx deck and Ryuga's chrome black belt.

"KAMEN RIDER!"The four of us yelled transforming in a flash of red,silver,black,and blue.

"Get him Mikey! Let's end this feud once and for all T.K!"Davis said as Mikey and I flew up in blaster form.

"Bring it on kid!"I said punching Mikey who retaliated with a kick.

"You're going down!"Mikey yelled making a sonic boom going past me before I followed him in my own sonic boom and began to tackle each other before we ran out of biofuel .

T.K POV

Sword Vent

"Fire!"Davis yelled blasting lasers at me while I slashed them.

"Davis I've had enough of this."I coughed after a laser shot me in the chest.

"So have I. Kick!"

Final Vent

"This ends now Davis!"I yelled as my right foot began to get bigger and bigger flames.

"Yeah it is! Vent or be Vented T.K!"Davis yelled jumping to kick me at the same time I did to kick him.

"Davis!"

"T.K!"

BOOM!

Kari POV

"So your name is Shoutmon?"I asked to a red dragon digimon while I tended to his arm.

"Yeah. I'm the strongest digimon ever! Ow."Shoutmon said lifting up his arm before wincing.

"Do you have any friends here or anything?"I asked giving Shoutmon an apple that he enjoyed happily.

"Yeah Ballistamon,Starmon,and the Pickmons."Shoutmon explained while I searched for the digimon on my D-PAD getting no results except for Starmon.

"You shouldn't bother. They're different than the ones that are on that thing of yours."Shoutmon explained before two things crashed in front of us.

"Oww. Jesus for an old guy you got skills."Mikey said getting out of crater bruised and cut.

"Wuss. I've taken worse."Shinji laughed in the same shape.

"Name one."

"I was blown up and stabbed."Shinji said falling on one knee after being pushed by Mikey.

"Oh shut up da..I mean Shinji."Mikey said widening my eyes.

"You shut up. Do you speak to your dad like that."

"He is."I said getting up making Shinji look at me.

"Huh?"

"Mikey's from 22 years in the future and I'm his mom...and you're his dad."I whispered shocking Shinji.

"Yeah right Kari. I know he's from the future but there's no way he's 'my' son."Shinji laughed worriedly looking at Mikey.

"Here."Mikey sighed passing a folded piece of paper to us and it showed an older me and Shinji holding a baby Mikey in our arms.

"Shinji?"

"Dad?"

"..."

Shinji POV

Mikey's my son. And Kari's my future wife.

"Dad are you ok?"

"WATCH OUT!"I yelled saving Kari and Mikey from a white ball."You again?"

"Hello rider."

"Lucemon?"A red digimon said as I noticed the black shadow from before.

"You? You were saying something about son and me earlier."I said to the shadow who revealed himself to be a man who looked like a half angel and demon.

"I met a human woman 18 years ago in another dimension when I was looking for digital data and I was stuck in a disgusting human form. To say I fell in love and all I ever heard back from that woman was that she had a third son who came from my DNA."Lucemon said shocking me.

"Then I'm a!"

"You're a half digimon. That man who claimed to be my son's father was the man who stole her from me. Mark Daimon and Lucy Daimon died a slow and painful death at my hands."

"Lucemon...you may call yourself my father...but my real father was a great man! He died to save me!"

"And look my future daughter-in law and grandson."

"And how dare you address them that way. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN CALL THEM THAT!"I yelled turning into Dragon slayer mode.

Final Vent

"My son,such a weak hearted and minded fool."

"You bastard one more thing...I AM NOT YOUR SON!"I yelled punching Lucemon who retaliated with a dark ball on my stomach sending me back destroying my armor in the process.

"Dad!"Mikey yelled seeing me crash on the floor with nothing but my belt, broken helmet,Dragvisor Slay,and gloves.

"I'm ok Mikey."I coughed taking off my helmet.

"Come grandson and together we shall rule the worlds."Lucemon said making Mikey fly and start to fight him transformed.

"Kari!"

"Gatomon!"Kari said as she hugged Gatomon before Mikey came crashing down the same way I did.

"Ms. Gatomon you know her?"The red digimon asked as I helped Mikey before Lucemon disappeared.

"Thanks Dad."

"Of course I know Kari Shoutmon. She's the one I told you about."

"You know him Gatomon?"Kari asked Gatomon who nodded as Mikey and I limped over.

"Yeah he's a good digimon with a nice heart. I thought he would be a new partner for Shinji."Gatomon explained before Mikey and I fell out of exhaustion.

"You okay Mikey?"I asked Mikey who nodded.

"He packs quite a punch Dad."

"He does."

"Are you two okay?"Kari asked as we layed on a tree.

"Yeah a couple stomach bruises but we're alright."Mikey sighed as I put a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Shinji I'm sorry about before it's just.."

"It's okay Kari I forgive you."

"You're Shinji?"Shoutmon asked as I nodded."I'm Shoutmon."

"Nice to meet you."

"Shoutmon here's heard about you."Gatomon said as Kari began to wrap a rag on my arm.

"Really?"

"I heard about your fight with Piedmon. Piedmon destroyed my village leaving me and my friends homeless before we met Ms. Gatomon and the others. I want to be your digimon partner and be as strong as you."Shoutmon explained before I took out my Digivice that changed to red and silver."Is that a yes?"

"Is Piedmon still alive?"

"What the?"Mikey said as we got up seeing a figure in the fog walk towards us.

"T.K!"I yelled helping a tired T.K to our spot.

"What happened?"Kari asked dabbing a wet cloth on a cut on T.K's face.

"Davis and I had our final battle. We used our rider kicks and Davis let up at the last second. He's vented."T.K explained closing his eyes before he disintegrated.

"The two of them vented each other."I sighed as we began to walk away.

Couple weeks later

"Greymon try to hold back."Tai said as we stood in the digital world.

"Shoutmon he's a champion are you sure?"I asked as Greymon towered over us.

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

"Rock and Roller!"Shoutmon yelled getting a mic on a stand and slammed it on Greymon's head.

"Greymon!"

"I'm alright but for a little guy he's strong."Greymon said as fire started to seep out of his mouth."MEGA FLAME!"

"Shoutmon watch out!"

"SOUL CRUSHER!"Shoutmon yelled screaming into his mic making a huge soundwave that clashed with the mega flame.

"Heavy Speaker!"A voice yelled as a huge soundwave interrupted our sparring match.

"Meteor Shower!"Another voice yelled as silver guitar pick-like things hit us and when I looked Shoutmon was gone.

"Shoutmon!"I yelled looking for my new partner.

"What happened?"Kari asked as she and Mikey ran up to us.

"Someone or something kidnapped Shoutmon."Tai explained as Gatomon digivolved to Nefertimon.

"Shinji get on my back I'll help you find Shoutmon."Nefertimon said to me as I jumped on her back.

Shoutmon POV

"Let me go."I struggled in Ballistamon's arms.

"You were kidnapped and we saved you Shoutmon."Ballistamon said to me as he ran through the forest.

"No I wasn't that's my new partner."I explained before Jake ran into Ballistamon.

"Sorry. Shoutmon?"Jake said helping me up before he noticed that Ballistamon was sparking."Oh no. Let me fix this."

"You can fix him?"

"Of course. My dream is to open my own garage and help people fix their cars and not get ripped off. There."Jake explained before Ballistamon got up.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Here you go."Ballistamon said as he made a blue and red D3 and gave it to Jake.

"Uhh thanks."Jake said before I heard Shinji.

"Shoutmon you okay?"Shinji said as he ran over to me.

"Yeah. Sorry for the problem,this is Ballistamon and the Starmon corps."I explained introducing my friends while Jake played with his Digivice.

"Jake why do you have a D3?"

"Oh he gave it to me. I wonder why?"

"So I can be your digimon partner."Ballistamon explained before Yuri came on a wolf like digimon.

"Hey guys meet Dorulumon. I met him looking for you guys."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Yuri these are your friends?"Dorulumon asked as Yuri nodded.

"Yup. Dorulumon's my partner guys."Yuri explained taking out an orange and white D3.

"Well well look at this the three of you have partners."Tai and Kari said as they walked up with Agumon.

"Do you hear that?"I asked before we saw groups of Devidramon heading towards us.

"DEMONIC GALE!"The Devimon yelled as they soared over us sending a shockwave crashing down on us.

"No..."Shinji began getting up and glowed red like me.

"Way are we..."Jake continued as he and Ballistamon glowed blue.

"Going to lose here!"Yuri finished glowing orange with Dorulumon.

"No way are they going to?"Kari gasped as the lights we were giving off mixed into a white flash.

"SHOUTMON!"

"BALLISTAMON!"

"DORULUMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!"

Kari POV

"No way are they going to?"I gasped trying to stand up in the shockwave before I saw Shoutmon in a red flash,Ballistamon in a blue flash,and Dorulumon in an orange flash heading toward each other.

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO!"I hear them yell before in an instant the 5 of us saw a huge humanoid digimon with Dorulumon's head as the right shoulder pad,Ballistamon's as the right shoulder pad,a tail like Dorulumon's,Shoutmon's V on the chest and a head that looked like a remodeled Omnimon head."SHOUTMON X3!"

A new DNA digivolution. A three way DNA digivolution,what is the meaning of this? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


End file.
